Distant Memories
by Prototype-Alysian
Summary: He was once Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long's old friend. He was Weiss Schnee's nightmare. He knows Blake Belladonna's secrets without knowing her. A forgotten past slips back into their lives. How will our beloved characters cope with tragic events that unfold. Why is he here? Will Fate come for the better or for worse? Will their prayers be answered? Or remain Distant Memories?
1. The Beginning of Everything

Distant Memories By: Gabriel Camero (A.K.A. Alysian)

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ON THIS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I DO NOT OWN** _ **RWBY**_ **,** _ **RWBY**_ **BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH AND THE CREATOR MONTY OUM.**

 **HOWEVER THE MAIN STORYLINE OF THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME. BUT I DO APOLOGIZE IF SOME OF THE STORY SEEMS LIKE OTHERS, AND IF IT DOES JUST POST IN THE COMMENTS OR EMAIL ME THE NAME OF THE AUTHOR AND THE STORY. SO HERE IT IS, ENJOY.**

 _ **Distant Memories**_ Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Everything

 **Beacon Medical Center: Room 0**

 _ **Beep Beep Beep**_

"Professor, What do we do about this?" A middle aged women with blonde hair stared down at the unconscious teen in the bed.

"What can we do, Miss Goodwitch?" Said a tall middle aged man with light gray hair,taking a sip of coffee from his cup.

"He is clearly in stable condition. I say we let him be. He needs his rest."

"But, Ozpin! We can't just let a random stranger we found half dead in the middle of the Emerald Forest, here inside the walls of this school!" Goodwitch snapped.

"Miss Goodwitch," in a comforting tone. "I can assure you, this ' _random stranger'_ will not be a problem to the students or the academy." Ozpin said trying to reassure Goodwitch.

"But...How do you know?" Goodwitch sighed in mid sentence, "I just don't understand why we have to keep him here in the medical wing of the school. Why not a regular hospital?" she said worrying about the safety of others in the school.

"Because he will be safe here. Also…" he paused "He's..."

 _ **BANG!**_

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CHILDISH? YOU COMPLETE DOLT!"

"I SAID I'M SORRY, PRINCESS!"

Professor Ozpin was interrupted with a loud slam of doors and two girls walking in and shouting their lungs out at each other.

" _Not again,"_ Ozpin thought sighing and taking another sip of coffee.

"Miss Rose and Miss Schnee." Both Ruby and Weiss stopped and turned their heads like they had just been caught committing a crime.

"Yes, Professor Ozpin?" They said in unison.

"What is the problem now?" He asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. The two girls

looked at each other then back at Ozpin, and again in unison they spoke.

"SHE'S SO INFURIATING!"

"ME?!"

"YES, YOU!"

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"NO, YOU!"

"GIRLS!"

The two girls stopped and once again looked back at Ozpin and lowered their heads in shame. "Sorry, Professor Ozpin."

Ozpin sighed, "Now. What's the problem this time?" The two girls looked back up and opened their mouths at the same time. But before words could come out, they were stopped with the raise of a hand.

"Op op op, One at a time," he pointed to Ruby and spoke.

"Miss Rose, you first."

Ruby took a step forward and spoke.

"Well...you see what happened was..."

 **An Hour Before: TEAM RWBY'S DORM**

" _Red Like roses fills my head with dreams..._ " Ruby sang as she was fixing her beloved Scythe slash sniper Ruby named, Crescent Rose, for it was damaged from sparring with her lovable ursa of a sister.

"Dust damnit, Yang. Why did you have to shoot Crescent Rose right on the spring loaded socket number 7-3AB?" she asked with a pout.

"Sorry Rubes. But Miss Goodwitch did say to turn at a 90 degree angle when trying to attack like that with Crescent Rose. It wouldn't have happened if you'd just listen to her." The blonde bombshell ruffled Ruby's hair and pulled out her wallet knowing that Ruby was still upset.

"Look, Ruby, I'm sorry, so here's some lien. Go buy some parts for Crescent Rose okay?" Yang took out a few lien and handed it to Ruby then started for the door

"Okay fine." Ruby said happily with her signature puppy dog look. Then she tilted her head.

"But where are you going?"

Yang stopped and turned nervously towards her little sister.

"Well...um...I...Sorta...have...ta..."

Yang nervously slid her fingers through her silky golden main, grumbling the last part of her sentence.

"What?" Ruby said not understanding her sister.

Now Yang was even more flustered.

"I was going to...as...ot...blak...today."

said Yang, still grumbling her words.

But that upset Ruby. Not knowing made Ruby a little unstable, like the last Christmas party, Ruby Not knowing what her present was… let's just say it didn't end well. For any of the students at Signal.

"Yang...Don't hide anything from me. Remember what happened last Christmas!?" Ruby, having enough of her sister's mumbled words.

Yang plopped to the floor in surrender and yelled.

"I SAID I WAS GOING TO ASK OUT BLAKE TODAY, OKAY?!" Yang shouted loudly enough so the whole Academy could hear, leaving Ruby speechless.

"Yang, I...well...I never knew, Sis." Ruby plopped onto the bed and blushed with guilt to see her older sister start to pout with embarrassment.

After a few minutes of letting Ruby process this new information, Yang decided to break the awkward silence that filled the room.

"Soooo, how you adjusting to this Rubes?" Yang tilted her head to see Ruby's face but couldn't. Ruby's head was face down, and a eerie feeling filled the room.

"Uh...Ruby?" Yang felt the eerie feeling and was scared to speak.

Ruby had the look that could terrify a flock of Nevermore. Suddenly Ruby jumped up startling Yang, who was now in a crushing bear hug, which was surprisingly as strong as Yang's

"Okay...Rubes...Let go." The blonde bombshell gasped for air, but was relieved that her little sister accepted the new info about herself.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me, Yang." Ruby said with another one of her signature puppy dog face.

"So when did you find out?" Ruby said letting the curiosity get the best of her.

"What do you mean, Ruby? That's a very vague question."

"I mean, when did you find out you like Blake?" innocent little Ruby asked almost desperately wanted to know. Yang was a bit taken aback at the question.

"Oh...well, remember a few weeks ago when we found out Blakey was a faunus?"

"Yeah!" Ruby eagerly leaned forward.

"Well… about then I started to feel really weird every time I was around her. So I did some soul searching and… well I found out I liked her in that kinda way." Yang said excitedly, but then her voice became grave again.

"But the only thing is…" She stopped and started to tear up. Ruby sat next to her sister who was now crying. Ruby patted her back trying to comfort her.

Yang looked back up with puffy eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

"It's just that, I don't know if Blake is into girls like me. or even if she likes girl for that manner." Then she plopped down and cried on Ruby's dog pillow.

Feeling bad for her sister Ruby stood up, grabbed her scroll, and left the dorm to give her sister some time to cool down.

 _Hmm I wonder?_ Ruby thought to herself as she headed toward the school's library.

 **Present Time: BEACON MEDICAL CENTER**

"Then I started to walk over to the library," Ruby said happily.

"Wait? So why are you two arguing?" Ozpin was confused about the situation. Then the girl in white butted in.

"This is where I come in." she said with confidence. Then Ruby stuck her tongue out at Weiss.

"OH HUSH!" Weiss was annoyed with Ruby's childish antics.

 **An Hour before: BEACON LIBRARY**

"No, no, no, NO!" Weiss yelled at her useless pile of books.

"SHHH!" The librarian shushed the frustrated Weiss.

"Sorry" she said hanging her head down in shame.

Picking her head up, looking back at the books. angrily.

"Son-of-a-Dust. Why does it have to be so difficult to find it in this place?" crossing her arms.

Suddenly, she heard distant screaming. She tried to listen to see if she could catch the shouting again, but all she heard was silence.

 _Sigh. Probably nothing._ She thought, giving up on the sound.

 _ **FROM SHADOWS...WE'LL DESCEND UPON THE WORLD...TAKE BACK WHAT YOU STOLE...**_

Weiss's scroll went off. Aggravated, but knowing the ringtone. She picked up.

"What do you want!?" She snapped.

"Well...Weiss, did you find it?" The caller asked.

Unfortunately, that choice of words set Weiss a bit over the top.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DUSTING HARD IT IS THE FIND A _COOKBOOK_ IN A _COMBAT SCHOOL_ LIBRARY!?" Weiss replied furiously.

"Excuse me, Miss Schnee?" a soft yet audible voice called out a young shy looking rabbit faunus stood.

"WHAT?!" Weiss shouted as she turned around. The young rabbit girl flinched and hid behind the closest thing she could find...a book cart. Feeling bad for scaring the poor girl, Weiss acted promptly.

"OH! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

The young female faunus looked out from behind the book cart, checking to see if it was safe.

"It's okay." The rabbit faunus came out from behind the book cart

"I just get startled easily." She said with a sweet and shy tone. To Weiss's surprise she recognized the faunus.

"Wait? You're that faunus girl that Cardin and his idiot friends were picking on, right?"

The faunus was taken aback by how a world class heiress remembered a faunus like her, especially knowing the company's "history" with faunus.

"Yeah. I'm Velvet Scarlatina," the young girl said as she bent her head down and looked away.

Even though she was feeling bad for startling the poor girl, Weiss still wanted to know why Velvet came to her in the first place.

"Well what did you need Velvet?"

Velvet looked back up and tapped her index finger to her chin, trying to remember, then it came to her.

"Oh right! The librarian asked if I could tell you to quiet down. You were kind of yelling." Weiss knew she had been yelling and thought to herself for a moment. Then...

"Hellooo? Weiss you still there?"

Weiss snapped back to reality and looked to Velvet.

"What was that, dear?" She asked confused but in a soft polite manner.

"That wasn't me Miss Schnee." She pointed at Weiss's scroll, which was now on the floor face down.

Still confused, Weiss looked down. "Oh right!"

Weiss picked up the scroll, looked at the screen and then sighed in relief.

"Oh thank dust you're okay."

"Uh, thanks?" the girl on the scroll asked confused.

"Ugh! Not you. I meant the scroll. It didn't break when I dropped it and for your information. I have not found your stupid cookbook yet."

"Um, Miss Schnee?" Weiss looked over to Velvet.

"Velvet...you don't have to call me Miss Schnee, You can just call me Weiss, okay?" Weiss said smiling.

"Oh...okay. Of course, Miss Schn...Weiss." Velvet blushed at the fact that she had hopefully made a new friend.

"Blake!" a small muffled voice came from the scroll. Weiss looked back at the girl

"Hey Weiss? I have to go okay? Hope you find that book. I really need it. Bye."

"Okay bye, Blake."

Weiss hung up and put her scroll into her light blue and white purse with her family crest on the side. Then looked back to Velvet once more.

"So Velvet? Is there anything else you need?"

"Actually that's it. I have to go. I'll see you around, Miss Schn...Weiss?" She said still happy with the thought of making a new friend.

"Sure, Velvet. Bye." Weiss giggled to see how happy Velvet was.

"Bye." Then Velvet walked away with a hop in her step.

 _Guess I'll keep looking for that book._ Weiss thought to herself.

 **Present Time: BEACON MEDICAL CENTER**

"Then I went back to looking for that dust forsaken book." Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"I'm at a loss girls. that still doesn't explain why you two were arguing." Ozpin said.

"OH, OH! My turn again!" Ruby excitedly raised her hand and happily jumped up and down.

"Stop jumping like a complete idiot! This isn't funny Ruby!" Weiss was fed up with Ruby's childish behavior.

"Miss Schnee please, let Ruby be," Ozpin said to calm down Weiss. Then Ruby stopped and stuck her tongue out at Weiss.

"And you too Ruby. Now please continue on with..."

"Wait, Ozpin?" Goodwitch was standing next to the stranger's bed with her arms crossed.

"Can you finish this ridiculous story outside?" she twitched her head toward the medical bed next to her with the still sleeping stranger.

"Wait who's that?" Ruby asked looking concerned at the badly injured stranger in the bed.

"No one, Miss Rose. At least...he is none of your concern." and with that the three walked outside of the room, leaving Miss Goodwitch to watch the patient.

"I don't know who you are to Ozpin, or what Ozpin knows about you, but I hope you can be trusted." Glynda said to the stranger as she sat down.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you guys like this story. Like I said this is my first FanFic, but I don't mind criticism. Don't know what else to say so...yeah. Well see you guys next time. Then next chapter will be...

Chapter 2: Putting The Pieces "Together"?


	2. Putting Pieces Together?

**Distant Memories By: Gabriel Camero (A.K.A. Alysian)**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ON THIS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I DO NOT OWN** _ **RWBY**_ **,** _ **RWBY**_ **BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH AND THE CREATOR MONTY OUM.**

 **HOWEVER THE MAIN STORYLINE OF THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME. BUT I DO APOLOGIZE IF SOME OF THE STORY SEEMS LIKE OTHERS, AND IF IT DOES JUST POST IN THE COMMENTS OR EMAIL ME THE NAME OF THE AUTHOR AND THE STORY. SO HERE IT IS, ENJOY**

So Here's the next chapter. But First I have to say, I really didn't expect all in one day, but I got a lot of follows and favorites it one day! And also, I've been working on this for four years now(XD took me a long time to post this up huh?) So most of this story has been already written ahead, but I will be taking constructive criticism(I need it). Also, I left you guys on a little cliff hanger there, well guess what? You guys won't know until a few chapters in. Right now I'm building Ruby and Weiss's little "thing" they got going on, Well sort of.

Also, I like to say something about reviews:

To Nekonyaneko and Guest: Thanks for the review. And congrats on finding my 'Dust' repetition there. I actually wanted someone to find that, because, you are right! Dust is used way too much in some FanFics, So thanks for noticing!

 _ **Distant Memories**_ Chapter 2: Putting Pieces "Together"?

 **OUTSIDE OF BEACON MEDICAL CENTER  
**

"Who was that, Professor?" Weiss was now just as curious and concerned as Ruby.

"No one, Miss Schnee. Now back to you two arguing." Ozpin wanted to get this over with.

"Oh right. Well, I was going to the library and..." Weiss said

 **About an hour ago: BEACON HALLWAYS**

"Damnit, Weiss." Blake angrily stared at a black screen.

"Hello...Weiss, you still there?"

Then the screen showed Weiss's face.

"Oh, thank god you're okay." Weiss said.

Blake looked around confused.

"Uh, thanks?"

"BLAKE!" Blake looked over to see Ruby running toward her.

"Hey, Weiss? I have to go okay? Hope you find that book, I really need it. Bye."

"Okay bye, Blake." and with that she hung up.

"Blake!" Ruby was yelling from down the hallway, still running, then she stopped.

"What is it, Ruby?" Blake chuckled at the girl who was now panting.

"I wanted to talk to you." Ruby stopped panting and stood straight up and had a serious face and tone, which was rare for the red girl.

"What about, Ruby?" Blake asked nervously.

Ruby yanked Blake into an empty room next to them, and locked the door.

"RUBY!?" Blake yelped as she was slammed against the wall.

"I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU'RE INTO GIRLS!?" Ruby yelled. But not in a angry way more of a "curious child" tone. Blake, of course, was still shocked at the fact that Ruby had just slammed her against the wall and asked if she was into girls.

"Ruby...what's going on? Why are you asking me this?" Blake asked as Ruby put her head down and shook it.

"I asked if you are into girls? Like relationship wise?" Ruby replied. Blake was less shocked, but now confused.

"Ruby...are you asking me out? Cuz, I mean, if you are I..."

Ruby looked back up and let go of Blake and shook her hands out in front of her.

"What!? No, no, no! I just wanted to know." Blake blushed and looked away.

"So... How'd you find out?"

Ruby, in her childish way got excited.

"So, you are?!" Ruby tilted her head and gave Blake her signature puppy dog face.

A sudden burst of sound came from Ruby's mouth.

"YES! YANG IS GOING TO BE SOOOO HA..." Ruby stopped and covered her mouth knowing what she just said would get her killed.

"Wait what? Ruby, did you just say what I think you just said?"

But before Blake could say anything else a burst of wind along with rose petals filled the air and Ruby was gone.

"Huh...I knew it." Blake said with the biggest smirk on her face because this was the best news she has heard in a long time.

Down the hall Ruby was running for her life.

"Oh my god! Yang is going to kill me...OWWW!" Ruby felt her whole body being smacked and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw a blur of white and heard a lot of yelling and lecturing. _Oh no. not today, now i'm even more dead_ Ruby thought.

"RUBY YOU DUNCE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!? I FINALLY FOUND THE BOOK I WAS LOOKING FOR AND YOU MANAGE TO MAKE ME DROP IT OUT THE WINDOW! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, YOU COMPLETE DOLT!" Weiss was furious at poor little Ruby who was still on the floor in a daze.

"UGH! Get up, you idiot." but as Weiss pulled Ruby who was still half conscious up. Weiss tripped over a rug and fell backwards.

Ruby finally came out of her daze. She opened her eyes and noticed she was ontop of Weiss and the taste of vanilla ran across her lips. She wished she was still dazed or dead. She was in a full lip lock with Weiss. After Weiss opened her eyes, she pushed Ruby back onto the floor once again.

Ruby looked up at Weiss, who stood up quickly. Weiss was looking away with a slight blush hidden in her cheeks. Ruby saw this and decided to speak.

"Weiss...I...well...That was a thing." Ruby said taking her sister's catch phrase. Then Weiss looked back at Ruby. The blush in Weiss's cheeks was far more red than ever before, but not the red Ruby was expecting. _Oh no_

"RUBY, YOU INSUFFERABLE, LITTLE RED SON-OF-A-BI..."

 **Present time: OUTSIDE OF BEACON MEDICAL CENTER**

"After that, she yelled some very insignificant words for about half an hour, and now we are here." Ruby had a slight smile and blush in her cheeks.

"Stop smiling, you idiot. This isn't funny." Weiss was about to brutally kill Ruby.

"Oh come on, Weiss. It was a little funny." Ruby let out a small laugh.

"Why you little…" Weiss was about to wrap her hands around Ruby's neck.

"Look girls. I understand your...frustration, but why come to me about this?" Ozpin was less confused about the situation but still had matters to tend to. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and back at Ozpin.

"Actually...We don't know." they both said in unison.

Ozpin started to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Look girls. I'm very busy with..." Ozpin choose his words carefully. "...A new student, And i'm positive this is a situation you two can handle yourselves."

The girls looked at each other and back to the busy professor.

"Hmph. Fine. But if this happens again, don't be surprised if you find Ruby hanging from a tree." Weiss crossed her arms and walked away, leaving Ruby and Ozpin.

But Ruby had something on her mind other than the thought of Weiss killing her.

"Professor Ozpin?" She had to know.

"Yes Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked her.

"Who was that on the bed?"

Ozpin knew he couldn't say.

"No one, Miss Rose...No one." Ozpin said as he walked back toward the Medical center leaving Ruby in her own thoughts.

 _Why do I recognize him?_ Ruby wondered

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter, sorry it was so short. If you guys like the story so far, follow and favorite. I do accept criticism. I want the feedback from you guys. Also at the A/N in the beginning, what I mean by " **You guys won't know until a few chapters in.** " I mean you guys won't find out who the "stranger" is. I'd like to give a shout out to the story "Blood Rose" thought it was a great story. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next will be...

Chapter 3: Idiotic...yet Adorable


	3. Idiotic Yet Adorable

**Distant Memories By: Gabriel Camero (A.K.A. Alysian)**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ON THIS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I DO NOT OWN** _ **RWBY**_ **,** _ **RWBY**_ **BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH AND THE CREATOR MONTY OUM.**

 **HOWEVER THE MAIN STORYLINE OF THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME. BUT I DO APOLOGIZE IF SOME OF THE STORY SEEMS LIKE OTHERS, AND IF IT DOES JUST POST IN THE COMMENTS OR EMAIL ME THE NAME OF THE AUTHOR AND THE STORY. SO HERE IT IS, ENJOY**

Here's chapter 3. Not sure what you guys think yet but I'm just posting this for fun. I hope you are enjoying the cliffhangers because there are going to be so many questions. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Like the last chapter. By the way...I know I put pairing but I'm not to sure yet, I know Yang and Blake are officially together(In the story), but I think i want to give some time for Weiss and Ruby's relationship, so I might not pair Ruby and Weiss just yet, I still want to mess with them a little.

Weiss-"Hey not cool!"

Author-"It's your fault you girls look adorable together."

Ruby-"He's got a point, Weiss."

Weiss-"Oh shut up. Can we just get this over with?"

Author-"Sure. So here it is, guys. Chapter 3."

 _ **Distant Memories**_ Chapter 3: Idiotic yet… Adorable

 **Present Time: EMPTY CLASSROOM**

 _That idiot! She's a complete dolt_. Weiss was thinking to herself in an empty room.

"Why do I put up with her? Why do I have to be paired with that adorable idiot? I deserve better. I am WEISS FUCKING SCHNEE and I will not tolerate..." Weiss ran through her thoughts and noticed something.

 _Ruby... an "adorable idiot?"_ Weiss thought to herself, wondering where in the world those words came from. She was lost in her thoughts, so when she felt a tap on her shoulder she panicked.

"AH!?" She turned and pulled out her rapier she named Myrtenaster and pointed at the now helpless rabbit faunus curled up on the floor. Weiss sadly knew the poor girl.

"Velvet! Stop sneaking up behind me like that. Okay, dear?" Weiss held out her hand to help Velvet up.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. Wait did you just say, " _dear_?" Velvet was curious about why Miss Weiss Schnee would call her that.

"What? I can't be nice?"

Velvet understood.

"Oh no, of course you can." she said

Weiss notice something wrong with Velvet.

"Velvet? Do you have anything else besides the school uniform?"

Weiss always saw Velvet in her school uniform even outside.

Velvet stopped and acknowledged.

"Why yes! That's what I came here to ask you about. I know you have a good fashion sense." She said excitedly.

"Now I have one. I had my friends Monty and some others design it."

 **Somewhere in Austin Texas**

 **SNEEZE**

Monty Oum-"Did somebody just call me?"

Crew-"No! Why?"

Monty Oum-"Never mind."

 **BACK AT BEACON**

"Would you like to see it?" Velvet asked. Velvet was so filled with excitement she was practically _hopping_ with anticipation. Weiss giggled at the hopping fauna and happily nodded. Not a lot of people knew this about Weiss, but when it came down to it, Weiss could be really nice and caring when she wanted to. Sadly it was her natural instinct to be somewhat "ice cold" because of her past, but she never wanted to be.

Velvet stopped hopping around and just stood there, which confused Weiss. But before Weiss could say anything she was blinded by a very bright light emanating from Velvet's body. The light was blinding Weiss shielded her eyes with her arm. Then the light dimmed. Weiss unshielded her eyes and when she did, her mouth dropped open at to what she saw.

In Velvet's uniform's place was a stunning black, form-fitting top and a dark brown, long-sleeved jacket that came down to her chest. Her leggings were made of two parts, a pair of dark brown shorts over a pair of black form-fitting leggings that came to just below her hip. Her jacket and leggings had a small amount of embellished metal armor attached to them, and she had a large armored belt. Her shoes had embellished metal on the heels and toes, and on her right knee was a long golden ribbon. Weiss was amazed and looked at the faunus new battle gear.

Velvet saw Weiss "checking" her out and blushed.

"What do you think?"

Weiss was still speechless; Velvet looked amazing.

"Velvet you're beautiful! Your friends did an amazing job." Weiss finally spoke.

"So you do like it?!" Velvet clapped her hands and locked her fingers together.

"Yes I do. I mean who wouldn't? It looks amazing on you; the form-fitting material is completely flexible for full body movement,which is great for combat, and it also gives great praise to your body structure." Weiss said still amazed at the design, which made Velvet blush at all the attention she was getting from Weiss.

"Aww Shucks. I didn't think you'd like it this much."

"Who wouldn't, Velvet? I mean, I'm a bit jealous myself, but it could use a combat skirt if I had any to say about it. But over all, It's perfect for you." Weiss said confidently. She put her hands on her hips letting her body shift to the right in a more comfortable posture.

"Hey…" Weiss and Velvet turned to see Ruby Standing there.

"What do you want Ruby?" Weiss said with her happy tone gone.

Ruby twiddle her thumbs together and bent her head down.

"Well... I wanted to talk to you Weiss." Ruby said with a serious tone.

Weiss saw how serious Ruby was.

"Okay...Uh Velvet?" The rabbit girl looked over to Weiss, nodded and walked out of the room understanding the two girls needed to talk by themselves.

"What did you want to talk about?" Weiss asked in her signature ice cold tone. This made Ruby nervous.

"Well...I...Wanted to..." Ruby couldn't find the words she was looking for. She twiddled her thumbs faster now and put her head down once again. She sat in a close seat she found and just sat there stuttering her words with a bright redness in her cheeks.

 _She's so cute when she's nervous_ Weiss thought, then stopped and analyzed what she was thinking. She felt somewhat _light headed_ and blacked out for a second, and when she came to, she shook the thoughts from her head and snapped at Ruby.

"Well...Spit it out already! What did you want to talk about?!" Unfortunately that made Ruby retaliate.

"WELL FINE! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE SUCH A ICE COLD BITCH, MAYBE I SHOULDN'T EVEN BOTHER APOLOGIZING TO YOU?! PRINCESS!" Ruby turned and started for the door.

Weiss was furious and clenched her fist at the red hooded girl's choice of words.

"HEY?! DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Weiss grabbed Ruby's shoulder and violently turned her around.

Ruby shoved Weiss's hand off and her face turned red.

"Get off of me! I have nothing to say to you." Ruby started to tear up. Weiss saw this and took the opportunity that's was given to her.

"Well I do." Weiss said calmly but still serious.

Ruby turned her head away from Weiss.

"Fine."

"Look, Ruby… I'm the one who should apologize." Ruby still had her head turned but she relaxed a bit and Weiss continued.

"Ruby I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm sorry I yelled. I didn't mean to...I...I." Weiss tried to stay strong and tried to look into Ruby's eyes but she couldn't with Ruby's head turned, but Ruby heard the quiver in Weiss's voice and heard how sorry she was and relaxed to look back at her.

"No Weiss. I'm the one who should apologize. I'm the one who fell on you and..." she stopped for a second to choose her words carefully and the reddish blush came back.

"... kissed you." Weiss saw the redness in Ruby's cheeks and blushed herself.

"It's not your fault Ruby. It was an accident."

Ruby looked into Weiss's beautiful blue eyes and couldn't take it anymore; she did the unthinkable. Ruby leaned in fast. With the kiss.

Weiss could taste the cookies Ruby ate earlier. Weiss was shocked but...that really didn't matter anymore, besides it couldn't be helped, she found herself relaxing into it, making the kiss deeper.

 _It's so warm. I can taste those cookies she ate. Why the hell is Ruby doing this? More importantly...How does this make me feel?_ Weiss thought to herself.

"Weiss?..." Suddenly she could hear a familiar voice calling her name.

"Weiss?..." the voice became louder and more clear.

"Weiss?..." The voice came again and now more recognizable.

"Yes Ruby?" Weiss spoke, still locked in a kiss with Ruby. Weiss couldn't think. She didn't know how to feel. Was it right to feel like this, to be in Ruby's arms? Suddenly...

"WEISS!?"

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Once again I apologize for the short chapter. But I couldn't think of anything else to put in here without giving anything away. Like I said "cliffhangers" Mwahahaha. So I got Velvet's Battle gears info from RWBY WIKI. Yeah I'm not that very good at description sometimes, so I got my Info from them. And there is an easter egg in there if you want to re-read the Chapter, to go see if you guys and gals can find it. This chapter was written the day after I found out Monty passed. R.I.P. Monty.

So until next time. The next chapter will be...

Chapter 4: Surprise...Surprise!


	4. Surprise Surprises!

**Distant Memories By: Gabriel Camero (A.K.A. Alysian)**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ON THIS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I DO NOT OWN** _ **RWBY**_ **,** _ **RWBY**_ **BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH AND THE CREATOR MONTY OUM.**

 **HOWEVER THE MAIN STORYLINE OF THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME. BUT I DO APOLOGIZE IF SOME OF THE STORY SEEMS LIKE OTHERS, AND IF IT DOES JUST POST IN THE COMMENTS OR EMAIL ME THE NAME OF THE AUTHOR AND THE STORY. SO HERE IT IS, ENJOY**

So here's chapter 4. Glad you guys and gals are liking the story so far. If you guys and gals have any questions, just asked, don't be afraid to. I need feedback on what i'm doing. but please stay polite. And now! Here's chapt...

 **Adorable roar**

Author- "What do you want little guy?"

 **Roar**

Author- "I can't tell them now."

 **Growls**

Author- "It would ruin the effect of it."

 **Growls**

Author- "Fine. I'm going to try something I'm not use too. In this Chapter I'm going to have a P.O.V.. and I don't know how I'll do with it so yeah. Now on with the...

 **Adorable roar**

Author- "A snack? Now?"

 **Begs**

Author- "Fine...You guys enjoy the chapter while I get this little guy a snack."

So here It is chapter 4.

 _ **Distant Memories**_ Chapter 4: Surprise Surprise.

 **Present Time: EMPTY CLASSROOM**

"WEISS!?"

Weiss shot up and breathed heavily. She felt herself lying down on the floor and a massive headache.

"Ow. What happened?" Weiss was extremely confused. One minute she was kissing Ruby and now she was on the floor.

"Well, you passed out after your cheeks got really red. Are you okay?" Weiss notice she was now on Ruby's lap. Once she noticed where she was, she blushed.

"I'm...well...I'm fine. Thanks Ruby." Weiss realised that kissing Ruby was just a dream. Suddenly she found herself being jolted forward squeezed and her face was in the crook of Ruby's neck

 _She really does smell like cookies._ Weiss thought.

"You had me worried. You were out for like five minutes." Ruby started to tear up and quiver her lips. Weiss got out of Ruby's hug and held her at arm's length and looked into her eyes.

"Aww, come on, don't cry, you dolt. I just blacked out that's all." Weiss said trying to comfort Ruby.

"Okay. Just don't do that again...That's an order!" Ruby sniffled

 _Oh Ruby,_ Weiss thought, _So childish_.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, Weiss got up and held out her hand to help Ruby. Before Weiss passed out she remembered something.

"So you were saying?" Weiss lifted Ruby to her feet.

"Oh yeah right. Well...I...wanted...to apologize..." Ruby was stopped with a finger pressed to her lips.

"Look Ruby before you hurt yourself trying to apologize, you don't have to." Weiss was being friendly about this.

"But..." Ruby tried to say something but... it couldn't be helped.

"Op op op. No buts, you were running not looking where in the world you were going...and you should have but, I'm willing to overlook that. It was an accident. But..." Weiss stopped to think through on what she was about to say next.

"As for the kiss...well...I don't know how I feel about it yet." Weiss's cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

Ruby was shocked at the fact that out of all people in the world, Weiss was being nice.

"O...Okay." after Ruby's struggle to cope that Weiss was being nice, Weiss took Ruby's hand and looked at her.

"Ruby?"

"Yes, Weiss?"

"Thank you for caring so much about me even though I'm a…Ice cold bi...Princess." Weiss didn't want to lose her sense of vocabulary. Ruby straightened up understanding Weiss just wanted to be nice.

"And I like to thank you for putting up with my childish antics." Ruby said with her signature puppy dog face and a warm loving smile.

Weiss pulled Ruby into a big hug, when Weiss got out of the hug and stood on her toes and kissed Ruby on the forehead, which made Ruby jump a bit but she understood what was going on.

"Now…Let's go find the others and tell them we made up." Weiss let go of Ruby and started to walk away and without turning her head…

"RUBY ROSE!? COME ON!" Weiss called out with her normal ice cold voice. Ruby panicked and forgot the thoughts in her head.

"O O O OKAY...COMING!" Ruby yelled back.

 **Two Days Later: BEACON LUNCH HALL**

"UGH…Where the hell could they be?" Weiss just about had it with Yang and Blake's sudden "disappearances". The two girls missed almost every team meeting, every school rally, and every sparring training match. They just disappeared and then come back like two hours later and Weiss couldn't take it anymore she had to know what thoughts two were up to. Ruby didn't really think about Yang and Blake's disappearances, she was too busy think about other things, but she still had to help.

"Well we haven't check our dorm room yet?" Weiss looked to Ruby.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go." Weiss walked away, Ruby following after, lost in her thoughts.

 _Maybe I should tell her? No I can't! she'll get mad and yell at me again. But what if she doesn't? Oh of course she will, It's Weiss I'm talking about here. OH this is so frustrating, I mean...she kissed me while she was passed out! How the hell am I supposed to explain that?_

Ruby stopped walking and Weiss took notice to it and knew something was up.

 _Oh fuck! What do I do? What can I do? What if she remembers and finds out I didn't tell her?_

"What happened while she was out?" Ruby didn't know she whispered that last part.

"What was that Ruby?" Ruby snapped out of her trance and panicked.

"Huh? What? I didn't say anything! I was just thinking about where Yang and Blake ran off to. That's all." Ruby rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Riiiiight?" Lucky Weiss didn't hear that last part.

"Oh, Ruby?" Weiss turned to Ruby

"Yes, Weiss?" Ruby titled her head and looked at Weiss

"Do you have your scroll with you?" Weiss had an idea on how to find Blake and Yang.

"Yeah...Why?" Ruby said confused.

"Call Yang and I'll call Blake, We'll hear our ringtones. and that's where they'll be." Weiss said proudly at her brilliant plan.

They walked around the halls trying to find Yang and Blake. Ruby and Weiss listened to find where the two were. The two girls gave up and headed to their dorm. Then...

 _ **RED LIKE ROSES...FILLS MY HEAD WITH DREAMS AND FINDS ME...**_

 _ **MIRROR MIRROR WHAT'S BEHIND YOU...SAVE ME FROM THE THINGS I SEE...**_

"Huh?" The two girls finally heard their ringtones coming from a random dorm room.

"I think they're in there." Ruby had a big smile on her face.

"No duh, you dolt." Weiss said playfully

Weiss took the door handle and turned it slightly but before she could fully open the door, it slammed closed. Weiss and Ruby heard the door lock and also heard shuffling furniture in the room. Then...

"SORRY BUSY RIGHT NOW. COME BACK LATER!" A familiar voice came from behind the door. Weiss was as curious as Ruby. Ruby knew who the voice belonged to instantly. She bent down to the doorknob and fiddled with it.

"Ruby what the dust are you doing?" Weiss looked down at Ruby like she was crazy.

"I'm picking the lock...and...got it!"

and with a click of the door it unlocked and Ruby slammed the door open and went in voice blazing.

"YANG XIAO LONG! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR...Locking the...door." Ruby's voice softened. Weiss looked in to see why Ruby stopped yelling.

"Ruby is everything alright," Weiss then gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my." Weiss then smiled and giggled a bit, understanding why Ruby just stood there all quiet like.

Yang and Blake's clothes were everywhere, and the two girls used the sheets to cover themselves up. Yang's expression was as shocked as Ruby's, but Blake just sat there with a warm smile, leaving silence in the room.

"Well...honey, looks like we have some explaining to do." Blake broke the silence. Then Ruby spoke, well... sort of.

"Yang...what...why...Blake...pants..." Yang stared at Ruby, because the poor red hooded girl was having a panic attack, which were normal for Ruby, ever since Ruby's mother passing, she had them whenever she got scared or upset.

"Ruby honey, calm down. It's not what it looks like..." Yang stopped and looked down at herself in the sheets.

"Okay it is what it looks like, but I can explain." Yang started to panic not knowing what to do about Ruby. Weiss just stood there with her body slanted over to the right and her hand on her hip and a big smirk on her face.

"Well...Surprise...surprise! What do we have here?" Ruby looked at Weiss then ran out the door leaving the three girls and rose petals.

"RUBY WAIT!" Yang got up and Weiss looked away. Then Yang felt a warm hand grab her wrist.

"Yang...first of all put some clothes on and second...give Ruby some time. She's a big girl, I'm sure she will understand." Blake said in a comforting tone.

"Don't worry. I'll get her." Weiss said walking out the door.

"Thank Weiss." Yang said putting her bra on.

"Sure...and also...you guys can keep doing what you were "doing"." Weiss said teasing Yang and Blake.

 **BACK IN TEAM RWBY'S DORM ROOM**

"Ruby are you in here?" Weiss creaked open the door. The room was dark, the only light in the room was emanating from the poorly stitch curtain.

Weiss's P.O.V.

I slowly opened the door hoping Ruby was in the dorm. I called out for her but...no answer. The room was dark, the only light in the room was coming from the stitches that Ruby put in the curtain. I remember that day well, Ruby was putting up the curtain with Crescent Rose and when she turned around… Oh man, it's funny how she thought I wasn't looking. She started to panic thinking I would have gotten mad at her. But now that I think about it, I was such a jerk when we first met. I mean no one got hurt, it was just a little dust, why did I have to be so mean to her? She never meant to hurt anyone. Ruby would never hurt anybody, not even a fly, Except for grimm.

As I was running through my thoughts, I saw Ruby sitting there...on my bed.

"Ruby what are you doing on my bed?" But she didn't move, she just sat there. I was going to say something but before I could she got up and walked over to me which I thought wouldn't be a problem but the only thing was…she stood so close to me.

 _What do I do? More importantly, what is she going to do?_

"Ruby?" I was going to ask what she was doing, suddenly…

"Weiss?"

End of Chapter 4

A/N: OH MY! What's going to happen? You guys don't know yet, but I do! Well sort of. Anyways hope you guys like the P.O.V. thing I did.

Oh and that adorable roar in the beginning of the chapter, he's is my little sidekick or more of a mascot. The little guy is an Ursa cub I'm raising. Don't worry he doesn't like to hurt people. But for now...Shhh he's sleeping, don't wake him, he does get a little cranky. So if you guys have any Questions just ask. Until next time. Next chapter will be…

Chapter 5: So many Questions...so little time.


	5. So many questions, so little time

Distant Memories By: Gabriel Camero (A.K.A. Alysian)

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ON THIS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I DO NOT OWN** _ **RWBY**_ **,** _ **RWBY**_ **BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH AND THE CREATOR MONTY OUM.**

 **HOWEVER THE MAIN STORYLINE OF THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME. BUT I DO APOLOGIZE IF SOME OF THE STORY SEEMS LIKE OTHERS, AND IF IT DOES JUST POST IN THE COMMENTS OR EMAIL ME THE NAME OF THE AUTHOR AND THE STORY. SO HERE IT IS, ENJOY.**

Yay! Chapter 5. So finally Today we'll find out a little more on Weiss and Ruby, emphasis on a 'little more', I think I use that word right, I'm not too sure… hm… anyways, I So glad you guys and gals like this story, I really wasn't expecting this much out of this, so thanks for the support! Anyways…

 **Roar**

Author- "Hey buddy!"

 **Roar!**

?- "OHMYGAWD SO CUTE!"

Author- "Ruby what the hell are you doing here?"

Ruby- "Well I heard that there was going to be a cute Ursa cub. So I had to come."

 **Roar!**

Author- "Okay, fine."

 _ **Distant Memories**_ Chapter 5: So many Questions… So little time

 **Present Time: TEAM RWBY'S DORM**

"Weiss?" Ruby stood there in front of Weiss. She had her hood over her head and the dark ambiences in the room along with Ruby's attire made it look like Ruby was going to turn the room into a murder scene. Of course Weiss was nervous.

"Y..yes, Ruby?"

Ruby took awhile to answer but eventually did. "Remember two days ago? The day we were in that room and you passed out? The day we…"

Ruby stopped her sentence, But Weiss understood why she stopped talking, but wondered why Ruby was bringing it up, but played along.

"You mean the day we…" Ruby stopped and gulped "Kissed?"

Ruby nodded.

"Yeah...that day."

"Yeah...why?"

Suddenly Ruby's aura flared and she ran back over to the bed

"NEVER MIND!" She yelled but her voice quivered a bit, almost like she was going to cry. Weiss was about to walk over to comfort Ruby but a knock came from the door. Weiss looked over to see Yang...fully clothed.

"Let me talk to her." Yang Whispered. Weiss nodded and walked out the door. Yang closed and locked the door.

Weiss was now walking and thinking to herself.

 _What was that about?_ In the middle of Weiss's thought…

 **CRASH**

Weiss felt all the air knocked out of her and a pain in her side. She flew out the window and fell From the fourth floor. She tried to gasp for air and scream but instead she felt a cold metal armored hand over her mouth.

"Shh Miss Schnee...Try not to struggle, you'll only make it worse, and besides...It's won't help." A low dark voice came from behind Weiss. The voice was almost laughing at the poor girl's struggle to fight back and stay awake, unfortunately Weiss didn't have Myrtenaster and the dark voice was right, she felt herself being drifted off to sleep.

"Shh. Time to go to sleep...Princess." Weiss finally was out.

"Hahaha. Perfect." The voice came from man In a black cloak, he was not much taller than Weiss. He slumped Weiss over his shoulder and walked toward Forever Fall.

 **TEAM RWBY'S DORM**

"I don't know what to do Yang."

Ruby was crying on her bed. She covered herself with piles of her bed sheets.

"Rubes? You need to tell me what's wrong before I can help." Yang flared her aura up and a yellow, warm, comforting glow came from her body, she rubbed Ruby's back and use her aura to calm Ruby down.

"Yang?" Ruby looked up sniffling, her eyes were puffy from crying so much but she still looked like she wanted to cry.

Knowing she needed...wanted to help her sister, Yang knew what she had to do.

"Ruby? Do you know why I was in that bed with blake?" Ruby didn't know where Yang was going with this but played along.

"I knew what you were "doing" but why?"

Yang looked at Ruby and smiled.

"Well Rubes...Because of you Blake and I are...Dating." Yang said with a loving smile. Ruby was a little confused.

"How did I do that?" But she did perk up a bit. She got out of the sheets a stared at Yang with those big silver eye. Yang giggled a bit.

"Well. You and your big mouth ratted out my feeling to blake...she was really happy you did too." Ruby was confused again, clueless to what Yang meant.

"Why?" Yang lightly slugged Ruby in the shoulder.

"Because she felt the same way about me you fool."

Ruby finally understood. She realized instead of Yang getting mad at her, she helped Yang out, which made her really happy.

"If it weren't for your big mouth, I would still be sitting in my bed beating myself just like you are now. I'm really thankful to have you as a sister Ruby." Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby and squeezed. It was a crushing hug.

"Yang...Please stop." Ruby struggled for air. Yang let go and got up and placed her hand on her hips.

"Now it's my turn to help you."

Ruby straightened up and felt more comfortable talking.

"I think I like Wei..."

"BEACON SECURITY! RUBY ROSE AND YANG XIAO LONG PLEASE COME WITH US!" the door slammed open and two men came rushing in, but one man walked in, it was easy to know who it was.

"Ozpin! What the dust is this about?!" Yang yelled.

"Miss Schnee...has been kidnapped." Ozpin said bluntly.

"What?! Weiss?! By WHO?" Ruby started to panic.

"We don't know but please, come with us."

They all walked over to Ozpin's office.

"Why are we here?" Blake asked. She was waiting in the office.

"I fear your team is being targeted." Ozpin said getting behind his desk and pulling out four files.

"These were found in a cave in the Emerald Forest."

Ozpin opened up all four files, each had a photo and personal information.

"Where's Weiss? What's going on? By who?"

Ruby started to panic again. Ozpin pressed a button on his scroll, completely ignoring Ruby's questions.

"Miss Goodwitch please come to my office immediately." Ozpin said with a strict voice. But there was no answered back. Ozpin now had a worried look.

"Miss Goodwitch!?" he yelled into the scroll. There were only a few sounds that came in between the static

"OZP...ELP...PATIENT...GONE..."

Ozpin's eyes widen then took off running.

 _No it can't be_... he thought. The girls followed after.

They ran across Beacons field to the medical center. Once they got there, Ozpin entered a code that opened the door to the assistant's office.

"Where's Miss Goodwitch?" Ozpin almost yelled at the nurse. The nurse got nervous.

"S...She's where you left her...sir. In the medical center, Room zero. Sir." the nurse panicked. Ozpin nodded and started to run again. The three girl looked at each other confuse but followed.

The medical center was a maze within a maze, but it looked like Ozpin knew where he was going. They got to a big metal door marked "ROOM 0". Ruby recognized it, it was the room that the stranger was in. When the door wouldn't accept the passcode, Ozpin stood back and put up his cane.

"Girls. Stand back." he said. The three girl did what they were ordered.

Ozpin took his cane and pulled, his cane split into two parts. One was a katana with ancient marking on it, the other was the sheath. He raised the katana and slashed the door into a X shape. but the door remained unscratched.

"Uh...What." Ruby looked to Ozpin. But as Ozpin put the Katana back into the sheath, with a click of the katana. the door exploded. As the smoke cleared, it left a grueling sight.

The medical room was destroyed. Blood splatters, holes, machines parts, and huge scratch marks covered the walls. Ozpin saw that there was a pool of blood and a familiar pair of feet came from behind the medical bed. He ran over and knelt down to a disturbing sight.

Glenda was leaning up against the bed holding her stomach. She had scratches and bruises all over her body. The blood was coming from a huge gash in her stomach, almost like she was gutted and left there to slowly die.

The three girls saw something they thought they'd never see. Ozpin was crying.

"O...Ozpin?"

Ozpin and the girls looked up and were shocked, Miss Goodwitch was still alive.

Ozpin wiped away the tears and held her hand. Ruby was the first to speak.

"What...what the dust happened?" Ozpin looked up to Ruby and spoke.

"Miss Rose... please. Get the nurse." Ozpin's words were strict but calm. Ruby nodded and was off. Yang and Blake looked at Ozpin.

"Girls. Please leave us for a moment." Ozpin's tone stayed calm. The two girls just left to follow Ruby.

"Ozpin?" Goodwitch flinched at the pain. Ozpin looked to her.

"It's going to be okay. you're going to be fine." Ozpin wanted to reassure her.

"Ever since I met you, you've been so caring. I'm sorry...he..." She was in so much pain, she could barely speak, but try her best.

"He...just got up all of a sudden and...his aura just blast the room, he knocked me down and pulled out...these claws and got me. I couldn't stop him...I'm sorry."

Ozpin put his hand on her face and also helped her up. careful of her injury.

"It's not your fault. He was just too much for you to handle by yourself. You were right about keeping him here in the school." The words he said to Ruby a few months ago, came back to him.

 _I've have made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet..._ The irony was… This was another one of those mistake added.

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"Weiss Schnee..."

Weiss said as she opened her eyes. She found herself up against a cold wall, and her hands chained up above her head, but she stayed calm and tried to break loose of the chain but she stopped, she couldn't do it. She looked around the room she was in.

"Dust! Why does my side hurt so much? Hello? Who's there? Where the dust I'm I?"

All she could see was the dim light shining above her, the rest of the room was pitch black

"So, you're finally awake?" a voice came from the shadows, the voice's tone was dark. Weiss looked around to see who it was, but could only see darkness.

"Who the hell are you?!" What do you want from me?!" Weiss was scared but stayed strong.

"So many questions Miss Schnee yet, so little time." the voice came as it went. Weiss could hear footsteps, she notice metal tapped against the cold hard floor.

 _Armor?_ she thought.

"What do you mean by so little time!?" Weiss yelled.

"Oh shut up. You'll find out in due time, princess. But to answer to your first question..." the voice somewhat was familiar to Weiss.

She heard the armor's footsteps come closer. From the shadows, a knight appeared. Right when Weiss looked up at the knight she instantly remembered and quickly tried to scoot away, also tear started to flow down her cheeks.

"Remember me...Weiss?" the knight chuckled a bit.

As Weiss tried to shuffle herself away, tears of fear ran down her cheeks.

"Please...don't hurt me. Not again."

The knight knelt down to Weiss, put his cold armored hand on her chin lifting her head up and started to laugh.

"You're so cute when you're scared. Aww come on Weiss. What happened to being an ice cold bitch?" He smirk "You're just as weak as I remember." the knight mocked her. He reached behind his back with both hands and pulled out two Ursa skull shaped gauntlets, but they look like they have been electronically modified with Dust. The energy core could be seen through the small air vents, Its glowed dark red.

 _They're almost like Yang's_ Weiss thought. The knight got up and pulled his right arm back and his weapons extended its shields and when he thrusted forward, three razor sharp blades came out of each of his weapons. He knelt back down and put one of the claws up to Weiss's left eye.

"How bout I give you another scar?"

Weiss flinched and shook in fear and started to cry again.

"Please don't, not again." the knight's claws suddenly folded back in.

The knight got up. He thrusted his gauntlets forward directly to Weiss's stomach. Weiss cringed in pain and cough up blood. The knight laughed at the poor girl's pain.

"Don't worry Weiss. I'll send you back to Beacon. But, I'm going to send you back like the scared little bitch you are."

The knight thrusted his fist forward again. Weiss continued to cough blood.

End Of Chapter 5

A/N: I know I said there'd be more on Weiss and Ruby but I couldn't put too much into this chapter. sorry guys soon though I promise. Next chapter will be…

Chapter 6: Blood Rose


	6. Blood Rose

Distant Memories By: Gabriel Camero (A.K.A. Alysian)

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ON THIS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I DO NOT OWN** _ **RWBY**_ **,** _ **RWBY**_ **BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH AND THE CREATOR MONTY OUM.**

 **HOWEVER THE MAIN STORYLINE OF THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME. BUT I DO APOLOGIZE IF SOME OF THE STORY SEEMS LIKE OTHERS, AND IF IT DOES JUST POST IN THE COMMENTS OR EMAIL ME THE NAME OF THE AUTHOR AND THE STORY. SO HERE IT IS, ENJOY.**

Okay, I want your guys/gals opinion, how's the story going? Do you like it? I hope you guys/gals do… Anyways, hope you enjoy!

 _ **Distant Memories**_ Chapter 6: Blood Rose

 **BEACON MEDICAL CENTER: ROOM 535**

"Doctor? I'm asking, will she be okay?" Ozpin asked the doctor.

"Professor Ozpin, I can reassure you that Miss Goodwitch will make a full recovery. According to our examinations, no internal organs were hit. But there were signs of poison." The doctor handed Ozpin the report.

"This poison, it was made to slow the blood flow." Ozpin ran through his thoughts

 _He left her there in excruciating pain._

"Glynda will be fine, but I would like to know, Ozpin. Who was in that room with Glynda? Because whoever it was knew what he was doing." the doctor explained.

"I don't know anymore." Ozpin said bluntly. Before the doctor could ask more, Ozpin left the room.

 **WAITING ROOM OF MEDICAL CENTER**

Ruby, Yang, and Blake sat in plastic chair waiting for hours in the waiting room.

"What the hell happened in there?" Yang asked. The three girls were shocked with the memory still fresh in their minds. Ozpin came through the door and walked towards them.

"I'm truly sorry you had to witness that, girls. The good news is, Miss Goodwitch will be fine."

Blake sat there trying to piece together what had happened. Yang held Ruby close. The poor girl was shell shocked. The grueling sight of blood has reminded Ruby of her mother's death.

"Hey Rubes? You hear that? Miss Goodwitch is going to be okay." Yang tried to get Ruby to speak, but with no luck. Yang had given up but still held her little sister close.

"Blood…So much blood…mommy..." Ruby finally spoke with tears in her eyes. The memory of her mother was too much. Yang held tighter letting her aura flare to its max. Aura is the manifestation of one's soul it can be used for a wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill.  
"Oh it's okay, Ruby. Don't cry." Yang couldn't let Ruby go dark, but it was too late. Ruby's cries could be heard throughout the school.

"NOOOO!" Ruby Started to thrash back and forth. Ruby's aura started to flare as well, but it wasn't her typical rose red color.

Yang's eye grew large, "No..." Ruby's aura and eyes were now as black as Grimm. Ruby's mind went blank. The memory had been too strong.

 **TWO YEARS AGO: VALE PARK**

It was a beautiful day in Vale. Under the shade of a tree, lay little Ruby, resting in the cool breeze. But all that changed when three older boys came to visit.

The boys surrounded the girl in the red hood. Taunting her and calling her names.

"What's with the cape?! Trying to be a hero? Well, guess what? Little girls like you can't be heroes!"

Ruby tried to speak."My mommy said it would keep me say- AHH!"

One boy suddenly kicked Ruby. "Come on boys. Let's show this little maggot where she really is in the food chain. Right next to the Faunus." Two of the boys pinned Ruby to the tree, while the other boy started to rip off her clothes.

"STOP! NO, LET ME GO!" Ruby thrashed about trying to escape.

The boy stopped, one hand on Ruby's neck and the other almost between her legs.

"I want you to beg." he whispered into Ruby's ear.

"Please...stop." Ruby's voice was too hoarse to hear.

"What's wrong? Cat faunus got your tongue? Well, I guess we can continue boys. I didn't hear a no." The three boys laughed as they continued to torture the helpless girl. All she could do was cry.

"What's the matter? do you want your mommy to save you? Well last I heard, your pathetic mom died!" the boy yelled. Ruby's tears ran down her face.

"But now, you don't have to worry. Me and my boys are about to make you feel so much better. you'll forget mommy!" He said this as he watched Ruby cry.

"FINE! I'll give you something to cry about, RED!" The angered boy pulled down his shorts. Ruby stopped struggling. Her body went limp. The boy loosened his grip on her neck.

"At least little Red can't scream anymore." All three boys started to laugh.

Suddenly Ruby's aura flared. Black rose petals started to surround her.

"Yeah...Red…." a low dark voice came from Ruby's mouth, but the voice wasn't her own.

The boys stopped and stepped back.

"What the hell do you think you're gonna do, Red?!" the first boy yelled.

The girl slowly unsheathed her signature weapon, a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe, a hybrid between a scythe and a sniper rifle, Ruby had named _Crescent Rose_. Ruby lifted her head, but instead of seeing beautiful and innocent silver colored eyes, the boys could see only _a dark abyss, from which there is no return_. Her body was suddenly covered with black petals. When they cleared, Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

"WHERE'D THE LITTLE RED BITCH GO!?" the boy screamed out.

"Red… Is right here." The boys turned to find Crescent Rose above their heads. But all they could do was looked up as horror and fear filled their eyes.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

 **SHOPPING DISTRICT**

"Hey Uncle Qrow!? Are we there yet?" a small blonde sat upside down in the back seat of a car.

"Yang, please, sit properly and put on your seat belt! I don't want to get a ticket. And for your information, we are not there yet. Be patient." Qrow said, focusing on driving.

"Qrow! We have a problem!" A woman's voice came from the radio's static. Qrow pressed the button on his seat belt.

"What is it? I'm out shopping with my niece? I'm sure it's not that big of a..."

"It's Red."

Qrow stopped mid sentence. The car suddenly jerked and made a U-turn in the middle of the busy freeway. Yang flew to the side and slammed into the car door.

"OW, UNCLE QROW!" she screamed out.

"I'm sorry dear. But we have a big problem...Red's back."

Yang felt her whole body shiver in fear.

"Oh no. Ruby."

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER: VALE PARK**

Qrow ran up to one of the guards, Yang following after.

"Where is she!?" Qrow demanded. The guard pointed behind one of the ambulance. Qrow and Yang rushed over and gasped.

"Oh my god." Qrow started.

The three boys were nailed to three trees, all in the same cross-like pose. Cuts and bruises covered their bodies. Qrow looked down to find something red curled up into a ball at the base of the tree.

"RUBY!" Yang tried to run up, but the guard held her back.

"That might be Red, Yang." Qrow called out.

"NO! THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER!" Yang pulled away from the guard and ran to the red girl.

"YANG! DAMN IT!" Qrow and the guard ran after.

Yang slowly picked up the little one. Ruby's small body was half naked and covered in blood, but the blood did not belong to Ruby. Yang heard sniffles and crying. Yang removed the hood and saw wet silver orbs. Yang's eyes teared as well and she held Ruby close.

"Shh, it's okay. Big sis is here now."

Qrow walked up to the girls knowing it was now safe.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" Ruby kept saying it over and over again.

"I didn't mean to hurt them, Mommy. I didn't. I'm sorry!" Ruby said crying even more

"Shhh, I know you didn't mean to, sweetheart. It's not your fault, baby." Yang said trying to comfort the traumatized girl. Ruby calling Yang _mommy_ was normal since she was the only female figure in the house after Ruby and Yang's mom, a woman named, Summer's death. After hours of finally stood up with Ruby now asleep in her arms, carrying her like a princess and walked over to the ambulance.

Qrow looked at the three boys as paramedics took down their bodies.

"Are they still...alive?" Qrow asked almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes sir. They did suffer a good amount, but nothing too serious."

"Oh, thank heavens!" Qrow was relieved.

"Sir. We found video footage. Those boys tried to...rape her, Sir." the police officer said.

Qrow stood there with a frown.

"Oh poor, Ruby…"

"Sir… one more thing. Due to all this. We might have to send that little girl into a mental..."

"NO!"

The two men turned to see Yang's aura flare; her eyes flared red and her hair burned with fury.

"I WON'T LET YOU SEND MY SISTER TO SOME LOONEY CLINIC!" Yang stomped, which made the ground quake beneath their feet.

Qrow quickly reacted.

"Yang, sweetheart calm down. We aren't sending Ruby anywhere, sweetie. We won't. But we have to do something."

"I promised mom that I'd be Ruby's shield! And that's what I plan to do! There's nothing wrong with, Ruby! I won't let them take my little sister away from me!" Yang yelled.

"That won't happen I promise. But Ruby will be turning 14 soon and her condition is only getting worse. We can't just do nothing." Qrow argued.

Yang looked over to sleeping Ruby.

"Then I'll protected Ruby myself. Protect her from anyone who tries to hurt her. Especially, Red."

Qrow saw how devoted Yang was and only nodded with respect.

 **PRESENT TIME: WAITING ROOM, BEACON MEDICAL CENTER**

Ruby wasn't herself anymore. Eyes darkened and aura with a dark presence filled the air.

"Ruby…" Yang backed away.

"Not Ruby anymore...sis." a huge grin covering half of the girl's face. Suddenly the girl fell to the ground.

Yang quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"She passed out," Yang said. "Guess Red used too much aura."

End of chapter 6.

Next Chapter 7: Your worst "Knight"-mare


	7. Your Worst Knight-mare

Distant Memories By: Gabriel Camero (A.K.A. Alysian)

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ON THIS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I DO NOT OWN** _ **RWBY**_ **,** _ **RWBY**_ **BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH AND THE CREATOR MONTY OUM.**

 **HOWEVER THE MAIN STORYLINE OF THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME. BUT I DO APOLOGIZE IF SOME OF THE STORY SEEMS LIKE OTHERS, AND IF IT DOES JUST POST IN THE COMMENTS OR EMAIL ME THE NAME OF THE AUTHOR AND THE STORY. SO HERE IT IS, ENJOY.**

To: emiya-excalibur, I will try to do that next time. Thanks for the review.

Oh and yes, this might be another harsh chapter.

 **Growls**

Author- "Ruby! Stop chasing him; he's trying to sleep!"

Ruby- "But he's so cute! And he likes it when I chase him."

Author- "I know, but he needs to rest."

Ruby- "Fine."

 _ **Distant Memories**_ Chapter 7: Your Worst "Knight"-mare

 **WAITING ROOM, BEACON MEDICAL CENTER**

After Yang had anxiously waited for five hours, Ruby finally awoke.

"Ruby!" Yang sprang up and hugged Ruby as tight as she could. Yang tried to fight back her tears.

Ruby hugged back.

"Red was here again, wasn't she?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, but Red passed out before she could do any damage." Yang explained.

"Excuse me girls, as much as I'd like to know what's going on, we still have matters to attend to." Ozpin interrupted the girls.

The three girls looked at Ozpin, as he took out his scroll and pulled up a picture of a woman on the screen.

"I need you to find this woman." Ozpin explained.

Blake looked at Ozpin with a stern look.

"Did she do this?"

Before Ozpin could speak, the sound of glass clicked against the cold concrete

"No need, Ozpin. I'm right here."

 _That voice!?_ Ruby turned around to the familiar voice.

In the doorway stood a beautiful woman in a crimson red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. The woman had glowing yellow-orange eyes, fingernails painted dark red. There was a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ended in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There was a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress upper back at the same height as her chest. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, a black tattoo of what appeared to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, formed a heart shape inside. The sleeves ended in a triangle shape, which was wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. A black choker circled her neck. She had small gold loop earrings with a black gems dangling from each. Glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

"YOU!" Ruby shouted. Yang and Blake got up readying themselves for what was to come.

"Hello little Red. I was beginning to think I'd never see you again" the woman in the doorway mocked Ruby.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cinder?!" Ruby growled.

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Weiss sat there wincing in pain, blood dripped from her mouth and other open wounds, especially her left eye. The pain was horrid, but she tried to stay strong the best she could. The mysterious knight had been beating Weiss for what felt like hours.

"Oh come on, Weiss! What's the point in beating you, if you're not going to scream in pain?"

Weiss just looked at him with her one good eye

"I will never lower myself to that." She spat blood on the ground in rebellion. It was the only thing she could do.

The knight laughed,

"Trying to be brave, huh? Well, why don't we fix that?" The knight suddenly put his metal hands on Weiss's face and pressed his thumbs against her eyes.

"AHHH!" Weiss screamed in pain as a black flame engulfed her eyes, and horrid memories came flooding back…

 **2 Years Ago: SCHNEE MANOR**

"AHH!" Weiss slid out her standard-sized rapier, she named Myrtenaster from the snake like grimm creature's stomach. Myrtenaster is primarily silver-gray in color. The hilt possesses four prongs that encase the revolver-like chamber around the ricasso, in a manner somewhat alike to a swept hilt. This mechanism can be controlled by the sword-hand, enabling her to seamlessly cycle the chamber in combat.

Weiss was breathing heavily, exhausted. She had been training for hours now.

"WEISS!" a tall, middle aged man with white hair stood in a military stance on a high podium. He looked down at Weiss. She walked up to the man and looked down.

"My dear, look at me," the man said.

Weiss looked up at the man with a fearful look in her eye..

"Y..yes father."

The man's serious face turned into a worried look.

"What's wrong, Weiss? You've done so much better in past challenges. Lately you've been, how you say, fatigued, my dear. What's bothering you, Weiss?" He knelt down to look at his daughter's face.

Weiss couldn't look at him.

'I'm sorry, Daddy. I...I don't know. Something's been off. I don't know what it is."

"Are you feeling okay? Weiss. I know I haven't been the best father. Between the white Fang attacking the company and employees… disappearing. I have yet to show you how much I care. So please tell me what's wrong? You're still Daddy's little princess."

Weiss smiled and hugged her father.

"I'm fine. And I'm glad you care; trust me it means a lot, but I can't explain what's wrong."

The man sighed and hugged her back.

"Well? Maybe you need less training. You have been overworking yourself."

"No. I need to keep training if I want to go to Beacon!"

The man sighed.

"If that's what you want, my dear. If you think you're up for it, I think it's time to teach you what being a Schnee is all about."

"I'm definitely ready for it!" Weiss said confidently.

The man smiled.

"It's time!" he called out.

From the shadows, a person appeared, a knight with metal plating covering his chest; the plating on his boots was sharpened, the armor looked more modern, making it more tech like, with what looked like black and red mechanical Ursa skulls for gauntlets on both of his hands. As the knight stepped to the middle of the arena, the sound of his metal boots echoed through the massive room. He stood in a military style waiting for his next orders.

"Yes Sir." the knight spoke in a military style as well. He brought his arm back and thrusted forward, three long claws extended from each of his weapons. Weiss looked at his weapon then back at her father.

"His gauntlets are unique. The only pair in the world, they are impossible to make without the proper skills. Even my scientist couldn't figure out how he did it, and yet there they are. The plating on the outside is made of and Ursa Major's armored skull and bones that have been genetically modified by Dust. The claws are made from Nevermore talons, which are also Dust enhanced. It fires Dust rounds like most weapons but his rounds have been genetically enhanced with Grimm DNA. He killed every Grimm creature he could to make those." The man smiled at the unnamed knight.

"Daniel?" Weiss and her father looked back to see a woman in the observation deck of the training room. Weiss and her father smiled.

"Mom!" Weiss yelled.

"Hello, my sweet." Daniel said.

The woman frowned.

"You are going to make her fight _him_ Daniel? Really? She's too young to be fighting someone like him!"

"Mom, I can do this!" Weiss protested.

"Mya, please. She wanted to do this, not me." Daniel argued.

"I don't want to see her hurt, Daniel." Mya said.

"I don't either," Daniel looked to Weiss, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Weiss nodded.

 **An Hour Later: SCHNEE MANOR- ADVANCED TRAINING ROOM**

Weiss unsheathed Myrtenaster.

 _Remember Weiss. Shoulders back, head up, foot forward. Perfect!_ Weiss thought and brought her foot back.

"Too forward dear, you'll lose your balance. Bring it back a bit." Daniel called out. Weiss slid her foot back. Daniel's phone rang; he looked at the contact and walked to the other room. But before Weiss could ask, the bell rang and the match had started.

The knight activated his gauntlets and the long sharp claws extended. The moonlight hit the knight's armor as he politely bowed to Weiss.

"I do hope you'll be more of a challenge than the others, Miss Schnee." the knight said.

 _The others?_ but before Weiss could ask, the knight dashed forward and took a swipe at Weiss. She lifted her rapier up to block the attack, but the force was so strong it still knocked her back a few feet.

Weiss raised two fingers and a glyph formed underneath her, she was launched into the air and brought her rapier into the ground as she landed, causing a trail of ice spikes towards the knight It was a perfect hit.

The knight flew across the room; as he got up he had staggered a bit.

"Damn it," the knight cursed, "Well, looks like this will be more fun." the knight mocked.

Weiss formed another glyph and dashed towards the knight successfully hitting him with every strike. She made it look so elegant as she glided across the floor like she was skating on ice as she came back and forth at incredible speeds, hitting the knight from every angle almost instantaneously.

Finally, the knight had had enough. Weiss dashed forward to deliver the final blow, but the knight lifted his claws which caught Myrtenaster just inches from the knight's helmet.

"Well, well, well. Miss Schnee, you have successfully lasted longer than I'd hope. Consider yourself lucky."

Weiss held her weapon as tight as she could; the knight was strong. A small ice spike formed on the hilt of her rapier.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't have time to converse!" Weiss pulled him forward and twisted, landing an uppercut to the knight's head, sending the knight straight through the air, Weiss formed another glyph and jumped; she readied her weapon and dashed forward in mid jump, letting her rapier cut straight through the knight. Weiss landed perfectly on her feet. That left the room silent.

The silence was immediately broken, as the knight fell down onto his back, causing the room to echo loudly. No movement came from the knight.

 _Is he dead?_ Weiss thought.

Suddenly, the knight tried to get up, but staggered forward. He landed on all fours, and he let his head down, which caused his helmet to fall. Weiss was shocked at the sight.

The knight was a young boy. Without his helmet, he was no more than five feet, two inches. He had short black hair, brown eyes, and was more likely a year younger than Weiss.

As he stood, he grabbed his helmet and put it back on. He walked forward and bowed in defeat.

"You were a worthy opponent Miss Schnee." the knight said. Weiss smiled.

"And you as well, but please, call me Weiss."

"Maybe next time." the mysterious boy walked away leaving his footsteps echo through the almost empty halls of the Schnee Manor.

"That… was truly amazing, my dear."

Weiss looked behind her to see her father.

"Daddy!" Weiss ran up and hugged him.

"You were amazing, Weiss. I'm so proud of you!" Mya walked up to Weiss and hugged her as well.

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks Dad." A tear formed in Weiss's eyes. It had been so long since she had last felt the warm embrace of her parents. Due to Daniel being the CEO of the biggest Dust Company in all of Remnant, and her mother always being on business trips, there was little time for moments like this. All Weiss could do was hold tight and cherish this moment.

A good few minutes passed and Weiss finally let go. Daniel and Mya stepped back and held out a small silver mic.

"Now, let's get ready for your first singing concert. Wouldn't want a famous heiress to be late now would we?" Daniel smiled.

"Daniel, This isn't her first concert. She has had many." Mya frowned a bit. Daniel looked back at Weiss.

"It's the first one _I've_ ever been to." Daniel said. This made Weiss so happy. The look on Weiss's face said it all. She was something she hadn't been for a long time, truly happy. Weiss didn't know it, but Daniel didn't want to waste any more time with work. He wanted to give his full time and attention to his daughter, even if it was only for a short time.

Weiss happily skipped off to her room, leaving Mya and Daniel.

"Not that I'm not mad about it, I'm glad you're doing this for our daughter but… what's with the change of heart, Danny?" Mya asked, knowing something was off. Daniel looked down and frowned.

"That phone call… before the match. It was my doctor," Daniel paused with a big sigh, "Honey… I'm dying." Danny said.

"WHAT!?" Mya was shocked. "How!? Why?!"

"They don't know, It's possibly some sort of Dust Is affecting my body, but they aren't to sure. I haven't been the best father. Hell, I might be the worst, but with the time I have, I'll spend it with my daughter. The way I should have." Danny replied,

Mya was shocked but walked up to Daniel and kissed him.

"You are a great father, and don't you ever deny yourself that." Mya said as she smiled which reassured her husband.

 **WEISS'S ROOM**

Weiss couldn't help but squeal in delight. Her father was finally coming to one of her concerts. Sadly this had brought a bad thought.

"What if he doesn't like my singing?" Weiss said to herself.

"I think he'll love your voice."

Weiss quickly turned around to see the mysterious knight standing in the window sill.

"How the hell did you get up here!? This mansion is ten stories! And I live on the top floor!"

The knight laughed.

"Well, guess I'm just a good climber." he jumped in and walked into Weiss's room. His pace quickened, and before Weiss could move, he was right in front of her. He stepped forward and pushed Weiss to the bed and held her down.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Weiss kicked around knocking down a lamp. Daniel and Mya heard the crash and ran upstairs.

The knight held Weiss down, suddenly she couldn't move.

"What's going on? Why are yo," Before Weiss could say more, the knight covered her mouth.

"Shh, I'm not here to hurt you...Weiss, I'm here for payment." Weiss struggled more but couldn't move.

"Oh, please; don't even try. You're under my control now."

Suddenly the door slammed open.

"WEISS!? GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Daniel ran in and tackled the Knight to the ground. Suddenly a thick amount of air caused Daniel to fly off of the knight.

"I don't think so." The knight got up and dusted himself off and walked toward Weiss. Daniel couldn't move; he was paralyzed. He looked over and saw a small vial in the knight's hand.

"Weiss! Look out!" but it was too late. The knight stuck the syringe into Weiss's neck. She fell to the floor, and the knight knelt down. There was a loud click and one of his claws ejected out of his gauntlet, like a dagger he held it to Weiss's neck.

"You see, I can kill you right now if I wanted to, but, for now, I'll just leave you a little reminder." The knight brought the dagger to Weiss's left eye and slowly pressed against it.

Screams of pain and agony filled the house. By the time Mya got to the room, the horror before her were shocking. Large amounts of blood dripped from Weiss's eye. Weiss looked over with the eye that wasn't bleeding.

"M...Mommy…" Mya stood there in shock, unable to move she watched the horror that unfolded before her.

The knight stood above Weiss and smiled.

"One day… I'll be back for the other one."

Once Daniel was finally able to move, he ran toward the knight.

"YOU BASTARD!"

The knight vanished, making Daniel land on the floor. The knight stood in the window sill once again.

"I'll be back, for you, Miss Schnee." The knight jumped down. Mya ran to the window, but the knight vanished. Turning back to Weiss, she ran over to hold the poor girl.

"Oh no, my baby!"

Daniel walked over and held Weiss as well.

"Damn it...It's all my fault." Daniel cried out.

"No daddy… it's mine… I let my guard down." Weiss said comforting her father slightly. Daniel only held Weiss tighter.

"We need to get her to the hospital. Now."

"Daddy?" Daniel looked over to his daughter.

"What is it dear?" daniel asked concerd.

"Am I still pretty?" Weiss asked. Daniel held Weiss's cheek.

"Of course, darling."

Weiss's body suddenly went limp.

"NO! MY BABY!" Mya cried out. Daniel moved his finger to her neck.

"No there still a chance. WE need to get to the hospital now!"

Weeks later, thanks to dust's advanced nature, Weiss's eye was healed and Daniel's dust tumor was gone. They had tried so many times to find the mysterious knight, but all attempts failed. They tried to live as a normal family as best as they could. But every night Weiss had terrible nightmares about the knight. She called them Knightmares.

 **PRESENT TIME: UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Weiss panted heavily; the pain was almost too much now. The knight removed his hand from the girl's face.

"Now you remember why you're afraid of me?"

Weiss looked up at him and spat blood on his helmet.

"I remembered. I just don't care anymore." Weiss said with a painful smirk on her face.

The knight wiped the spit off and laughed.

"Looks like our little princess grew a pair. What? No need for a night light anymore either?" the knight mocked her.

"Well. I had fun, didn't you? I think it's about time to send little princess home." With a swipe of the knight's hand, a red and black glyph appeared before Weiss.

"Good night, princess. May the "knight"-mares continue." The Knight laughed as Weiss disappeared from the room.

"So, who's next?" the knight asked with a smile.

 **BEACON MEDICAL CENTER: WAITING ROOM B**

Ruby stood in front of Cinder in a fighting stance, ready to strike at any moment.

"Answer me! Now!" Ruby asked, wanting a direct answer from the woman in front of her.

Cinder's eye glowed and a flame flickered in the palm of her hand.

"Now now, it's not nice to get so jumpy, now is it, Ruby?" Cinder said with a seductive smile.

This only made Ruby more hostile.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Ruby slammed her scythe against the ground aiming the massive weapon at Cinder.

Cinder only smiled.

"Come now, little red. You need me just as much as you want to know what happened to your white haired friend."

Ruby tightened her grip on Crescent Rose.

"What do you know about Weiss? What did you do to her? Where is SHE?!"

Cinder walked over to the file sitting on the deck, with Cinder's picture.

"You really did get a shot at my good side."

Suddenly, Ruby pulled the trigger and fired a single shot. Cinder raised her hand and turned the bullet into dust.

"Now that wasn't very nice, what it?" Cinder smiled.

The rest of the group watched in amazement. Cinder had talent, it was scary.

"What are you doing here, Miss Fall?" Ozpin finally spoke.

Cinder looked over to the file.

"I'm here for this. If you want my help, I want full immunity. I'm not going to jail now, nor do I plan to ever be."

"A deal has already been made." Ozpin responded.

"Good. Now, tell little red to stop aiming that massive sickle at my head."

Ozpin knew this woman was dangerous, but they needed her.

"Miss Rose, please, lower your weapon."

"But, Professor!"

"Ruby! Thats an order!"

Ruby cased her weapon and put it back into its sheathe. Cinder smiled and sat almost seductively on the desk.

"Now, on to business."

End of chapter 7

 **Next chapter:** Ch 8: Lost and Found


	8. Lost And Found

Distant Memories By: Gabriel Camero (A.K.A. Alysian)

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ON THIS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I DO NOT OWN** _ **RWBY**_ **,** _ **RWBY**_ **BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH AND THE CREATOR MONTY OUM.**

 **HOWEVER THE MAIN STORYLINE OF THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME. BUT I DO APOLOGIZE IF SOME OF THE STORY SEEMS LIKE OTHERS, AND IF IT DOES JUST POST IN THE COMMENTS OR EMAIL ME THE NAME OF THE AUTHOR AND THE STORY. SO HERE IT IS, ENJOY.**

Two chapters, in one day? Hm...

 **Playful Roar**

Author- "looks like you two are getting along."

Weiss- "So What?"

Author- "No, no, it's cute!"

Weiss- "Yeah sure. Who's a good boy? Yes you are! Yes you are!"

 **Roars**

Author- "Well then…" **takes a picture**

Weiss- "Delete that now!"

Author- "Oh no… OH, well guys! Here's chapter 8!"

 _ **Distant Memories**_ Chapter 8: Lost and Found

 **OUTSIDE OF BEACON MEDICAL CENTER**

"With all do respect, Professor but are you insane?! We can't work with that woman!" Ruby had with Cinder many times before, but none of them were quite pleasant. Ruby had pulled Ozpin outside leaving the others to watch Cinder.

"I'm afraid we have no other choice, Miss Rose." Ozpin replied.

"You can't just expect me to work with that… Bi,"

"Ruby!" Ozpin stopped Ruby from finishing the word.

"She tried to kill my team remember, Ozpin?" Ruby wasn't mad, she was more disappointed.

"Your team is down by one, You can't go off doing what you please. If we are to find, Miss Schnee, there has to be an order, in which we will deal with carefully and tactfully." Ozpin argued.

"With Cinder? There won't be order!" Ruby shot back.

"I understand your concerns, but what other choice do we have?" Ozpin asked

"I… I don't know." Ruby looked down in defeat.

Ozpin sighed

"Miss Rose, we all have to make tough decisions as leaders. This happens to be one of those decision, Be the bigger person."

These words only comforted Ruby so much. Suddenly a loud crashing sound, coming from the medical building, rang through the entire campus. Ruby and Ozpin ran towards the sound. Yang and Blake were outside the door waiting for them.

"What happened?" Ozpin asked urgently.

"We don't know." Yang replied.

"Help…" A small voice was heard from the smoke and flames.

"Velvet?" The group looked back.

"Oh my god!" Ruby had a horrified expression.

Velvet came from the smoke and fell to the floor. She was covered in bruises, scratches, and blood, a lot of blood. But that wasn't what terrified Ruby. The blood wasn't just Velvet's. On the poor fauna's back was something white and red.

"WEISS!"

Ruby ran to help Velvet and Weiss. Luckily Weiss was still breathing; a good sign she was still alive, but her breath was scratchy and harsh. Blood stained Weiss's clothing from the bottom to the top. Bruise and claw marks covered Weiss. It look as if she had been attacked by a Grimm, but a grimm creature wouldn't do this. No, if a grimm creature had done this, Weiss would be dead. Ruby didn't want to think it, but someone had tortured Weiss, then left her for dead.

"Oh my god, Weiss!" Ruby wasn't sure what to do. Weiss's aura flickered. There was no sign that the aura would heal her; the wounds were too severe.

"NURSE! SOMEONE HELP!" Ruby called out. Ruby's aura flared and flicked from red to black. Yang ran over to calm Ruby down, to keep her from becoming Red. That was the last thing they needed right now.

"Ruby, calm down. Don't worry; the nurses are coming." Yang did the best she could with her aura.

Nurses and doctors came running out to help.

"Get them both inside and let's keep the blood from running. They both lost too much already." one of the doctors called out.

A grueling thirty minutes passed and Weiss was still in surgery. Everyone wanted to go home but not Ruby, no she had something else on her mind. Ruby's aura flared black in an instant, there was no stopping her.

A loud slam could be heard.

"I… can't...breath…" Ruby suddenly pinned Velvet to the wall by her neck. Everyone rose from their seats but didn't make a move, Red was too unpredictable.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO WEISS!" this wasn't Red; no, it was still Ruby. Red had no feelings for anyone whatsoever, so why would Red ask about Weiss being hurt? She wouldn't. This was all Ruby, a mad, upset, and broken Ruby.

"I...I...I didn't do anything...Miss Rose.." Velvet struggled to breathe, her gasps for air became more harsh.

"Please...stop...it hurts…"

Cinder watched the situation carefully, but Cinder was only watching Ruby turn to Red. An evil smile slid onto Cinder's face.

 _She's perfect._ Cinder thought.

Suddenly, Yang ran over to help, but Ruby only lifted Velvet higher off the ground. Yang had to do something, something unthinkable. Yang cocked her arm back and swung forward.

Everyone was shocked. Yang had punched Ruby across the room. Ruby hit the wall and fell to the floor limp. Yang's gauntlets smoked as she lowered her hand. She leaned in to help Velvet, who was coughing. She sat Velvet on a chair. Yang sat in the chair in the corner.

"I'm so sorry she did that." Yang had a blank expression. Blake walked over to comfort Yang.

"I never thought I'd hurt Ruby… But she left me no choice. I'm so sorry." Yang burst into tears. She never wanted to hurt Ruby, ever. Ruby was too innocent to hurt. Yang especially, she promise to protect Ruby. Yang never thought of the day she would have to down her poor little sister.

"Shhh, it's okay. everything is going to be fine." Blake sat next to Yang rubbing her back.

Ruby laid there, still breathing, but with a big bruise on the side of her face. Blake got up and walked to Velvet.

"Are you okay Vel?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. Oh and don't worry. I know Miss Rose didn't mean to… I could see in her eyes, She was so hurt and confused."

"We all are." Blake looked back to Yang. "We all are."

Blake looked back to Velvet

"Velvet? What happened?"

"I was walking through Forever Falls to gets some air…"

 **30 MINUTES AGO: FOREVER FALLS**

Velvet was at peace when walking through the forest of Forever Falls. The wind flowing through the red trees was breathtaking. No one to bully her, no one to distract her from the beauty of this beautiful red forest, Velvet was only left with her thoughts

 _It's so nice to just walk around, my ears flow back and forth in the wind. The smell of the sap from the trees is pleasing to my sensitive nose. So relaxing, I can let all my troubles slip away…_

Velvet spun around on the grass. She moved elegantly through the grass.

"I can't believe I'm friends with Weiss. I thought all the Schnee's hated faunas. Well, I guess not all of them are bad."

As Velvet happily strolled through the forest, her sensitive ears picked up a slight rustling noise coming from the bushes behind her, and a red and black glyph formed in thin air. She quickly jumped and hid from the strange sound. You see Miss Velvet Scarlatina wasn't the bravest of warriors, but she was an expert in the magic of dust. So she was accepted into Beacon.

After the glyph dissipated, Velvet stood.

"Hello? W..Who's there?" Velvet called out, but there was no response. She stood and walked over and looked behind the bushes. She gasped at the sight.

"Oh no."

 **PRESENT TIME: WAITING ROOM**

"And that's how I found her. I brought her here. I ran into a few grimm, and that's why i'm all banged up." Velvet ended her story.

Blake and Ozpin listened to every detail. Yang sat in the corner not interested.

"I see. Did you say red and black glyph?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes professor, in fact. It wasn't a normal glyph either. I've never seen one like it." Velvet replied.

"Explain?" Ozpin seemed more concerned with the glyph than what had happened to Weiss.

"Well, it had a Crescent moon like shape then a regular circle, but two of them both facing outward. so the middle were touching, it looked like a this." Velvet grabbed a piece of paper and drew the shape of two crescent shaped moons, facing away from each other.

"That's how the shape was, but with all these strange markings, and in the middle was a dragon-like grimm." Velvet tried to be as specific as possible.

Ozpin sipped his coffee and started to walk away.

"Thank you, Miss Scarletina. You may rest for the rest of the week." Ozpin left the building and left the girls to ponder what had happened.

"Oh man. What happened?" Ruby suddenly awoken.

"OW my face hurts!"

Yang quickly looked up.

"RUBY!" Yang quickly hugged her little sister.

"I'm so sorry Ruby! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Yang's hugs were as crushing as an ursa's. As yang hugged Ruby a slight squeak came from Ruby's stomach.

"Ruby, did you just?" Yang asked.

Ruby lifted her blanket and pulled out a Ursa plushy.

"Squeaky toy!" Ruby explained. Ruby looked to Velvet.

"I'm so sorry I choked you Velvet." Ruby knew it was her at first, Red just happened to come out. Ruby slowly got up and hugged Velvet. The same distinct squeak came from Velvet's jacket.

"Ha! I got one too." Velvet pulled out a plushy of her own. This made everyone laugh. Almost everyone was in a better mood, except for one. Cinder, who was standing there watching the group, noticed something was off, after gathering her thoughts,

"Wait? Where's Ruby?"

Yang looked around to find Ruby had disappeared. She had slipped away unnoticed.

"Ruby?" Yang quickly got up and looked around.

 **WEISS'S MEDICAL ROOM**

Ruby slowly walked into Weiss's room and closed the door behind her. She sat next to Weiss's bedside. Weiss's heart monitor beeped every few seconds. Weiss's breaths were deep and harsh; wires were hooked to just about everything. Weiss's injuries were almost fatal. There was no guarantee Weiss would ever wake. Ruby brought her hands to her face and started to cry.

"Weiss, Don't leave me. Please, I...I… I need you." Ruby hiccuped between sobs.

"You've done so much for me… I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I'd do without you." Ruby had tears running down her cheeks, her sobs became louder. She moved over and layed her head and arms over Weiss's body, letting the other half of her body crouch down on the floor.

As Ruby lay there, from the outside of the door, Yang, Blake, and Velvet watched the poor girl.

"Poor Ruby." Blake said. Before Blake walked in Yang stopped her.

"Wait. Let's just wait. Ruby needs space." Yang explained. Blake listened and stayed behind the door.

"Weiss," Ruby continued with her head still down, "I don't know why or how but, somehow in some way you... you made me feel whole again. When I'm not with you I, I can't pull myself up every morning. I mean with Yang… It was easy. But Yang could only do so much, then you came along and changed everything. You made me feel like I could become a better leader. I know it sounds cheesy but, Weiss, I don't know how, but you did. You stole my heart, Weiss… I think...I…" the words couldn't come out of Ruby's mouth. It was the first time she ever felt like this for someone. It was an unexplainable feeling. These words were only thoughts to Ruby before now.

"I think I love you, Weiss. There I said it! I love you, Weiss. I love the way you get mad at every little thing I do. I love the way you glide across the floor when you fight. I especially love your singing. Every Morning when you take a shower… I sit in front of the door just to hear your voice. When I kissed you a few days ago, I LOVED it! I didn't know it until now but, I miss the feeling when your lips touch mine. I love you Weiss Schnee! I don't know if you feel the same way but don't you dare leave me now that's...That's an order, an order from me!" Ruby cried out. Her sobs were the only sounds in the room now.

Suddenly, Ruby felt a slight squeeze in her hand. She looked up and gasped.

"Weiss?!"

End of Chapter 8

 **Next chapter**

Chapter 9: A White Rose In The Darkest of Nights


	9. A White Rose In The Darkest of Nights 1

Distant Memories By: Gabriel Camero (A.K.A. Alysian)

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ON THIS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I DO NOT OWN** _ **RWBY**_ **,** _ **RWBY**_ **BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH AND THE CREATOR MONTY OUM.**

 **HOWEVER THE MAIN STORYLINE OF THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME. BUT I DO APOLOGIZE IF SOME OF THE STORY SEEMS LIKE OTHERS, AND IF IT DOES JUST POST IN THE COMMENTS OR EMAIL ME THE NAME OF THE AUTHOR AND THE STORY. SO HERE IT IS, ENJOY.**

Heyo Guys and Gals! I need a beta reader for this story and another one I'm working on. Right now we are at 5 favorites and 11 Follows, oh that a lot for me. Thank you for that. Anyways, if ya want to be my beta reader PM me and stuff!

 _ **Distant Memories:**_ Chapter 9: A White Rose In The Darkest of Nights Part 1

 **WEISS'S MEDICAL ROOM**

"Weiss!?" Ruby quickly stood up. She sniffled and wiped away her tears.

Weiss's heart monitor suddenly exploded with sound.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Weiss started to shake and toss. Yang and Blake rushed in and pulled Ruby away. The room was now filled with nurses.

"She's having a seizure! Someone get the doctor!" One of the nurses yelled out.

Ruby couldn't just stand there and do nothing. She knew what she had to do. Ruby quickly jerked away from Yang and Blake's grip and pushed the nurses aside.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" one of the nurses asked.

"Ruby?!" Yang called out.

Ruby pulled out a small amulet. It was a small white diamond in the shape of a rose.

Ruby held the amulet over Weiss's heart.

"Let this work, please… don't let her die." Ruby whispered. Suddenly a strange white aura and red petals filled the air. It surrounded Ruby and Weiss.

As the air swirled around them, Yang noticed something, Something she hadn't' seen in a long time. Yang fell to the floor surprised, a small tear formed in her eyes.

"Ruby…"

Ruby's red rose petals slowly started to change, they were turning white, so was her cape. This wasn't Ruby's natural aura, not at all, but it was familiar. It was Ruby's mother's aura.

The white rose petals filled the room. Everything red on Ruby turned white. Suddenly a blinding light flashed before everyone's eyes. When the light receded everything stopped; everyone looked; Ruby had fallen to the floor and fainted.

"RUBY!" Yang ran over to help.

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"OW! My freaking head." Ruby slowly stood up.

"Huh? Where am I?" Ruby looked around. She was on a road in a forest, but it wasn't a forest she recognized. The trees were white so was the grass, the wind blew in a soft breeze, and the air in the breeze smelled of…

"Cookies?" Ruby looked around some more as she started to walk down the road. Just like the mysterious white forest, the road seemed to go on forever. Nothing else in sight.

"Hello!? Is anyone there!?" Ruby called out, but only her echo called back.

Suddenly, out of the silence;

"Hello, honey." a familiar woman's voice called from behind. Ruby stopped, she instantly recognized the voice. She slowly turned around to see a woman in white. A tall, slim women with long brunette hair with white highlights. Just like Ruby, she wore a cape, but a white one.

"MOMMY!" Ruby ran towards the women. The women opened her arms wide then wrapped little Ruby in her arms in a loving embrace.

"Hello my sweet little rose, Ruby."

Ruby had longed for the loving hug of her mother for so long. The fact that she was hugging her mother once again brought Ruby to tears.

"Summer!"

"It's okay honey, Mommy's here now."

Ruby's mother looked almost the same as Ruby, just a little bit more 'mature' than Ruby. Summer had almost all the same features as Ruby. Same figure, same sliver eyes, almost the same height. Summer was a bit taller than Ruby, her hair was also longer, and lastly… Summers bust was definitely bigger than Ruby's. But all that didn't matter, all that mattered was that Ruby had been reunited with her mother. But now, Ruby had a thought, she lifted herself out of her mother's arms.

"Oh no, Weiss…" Ruby started to tear up.

"Weiss? You mean that Schnee girl?" Summer asked. Ruby nodded.

"Wait. If I'm here with you? Then that means I'm de…"

"Not exactly." Summer interrupted. "You see, it's beautiful like heaven, but it feels like hell. It seems as if it's some sort of purgatory." Summer looked at Ruby with a stern look in her eyes.

"I told you to only use the White Rose in an event of an emergency, Ruby." Ruby looked back.

"It was an emergency! Weiss was dying. I didn't know what else to do." Ruby looked down disappointed.

"I didn't want to lose my best friend but… I failed…"

Summer smiled.

"You didn't fail sweetie. Look." Summer pointed to a small pond. Ruby saw only silver eyes stare back at her. Then, the pond rippled, and there she was.

"Weiss! She's alive!" Ruby burst into tears of joy once again. Weiss was sitting in the hospital bed upright, looking alive and well.

"It seems you had quite a connection with the girl, my dear." Summer smiled.

Ruby blushed a bit.

"Y...yeah… but she doesn't know… how… how I feel about her… yet." Ruby was obviously nervous.

"Oh my, no need to fret my dear. I know everything." Summer's smile was now more of a smirk.

"MOM!" Ruby's cheeks puffed up and burned red. Summer laughed a bit and hugged Ruby.

"It's okay, Ruby. I'm fine with you liking… females." Summer said this sincerely and kissed Ruby on the forehead.

"Really?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Yes, but even so, you still weren't ready to use the White Rose. That's why you're here. But," Summer paused

"Thanks to you Miss Schnee is perfectly safe." Ruby was slightly confused.

"Wait? How do you know all this?" Ruby asked.

"Well, for some reason, I've been here, able to watch you and Yang, but only from a distance." Summer let a warm smile creep to her lips.

"I missed you so much, Ruby." Summer once again pulled Ruby into a loving embrace.

"And I'm going to miss you even more when you leave." Summer let go of Ruby.

"What do you mean mom?" Ruby asked a bit frightened. Summer only pointed to Ruby's body. She was starting to fade.

"What? NO! I have so much to say! So much to ask!" Ruby tried to fight against it but stopped in defeat.

"I finally got to see you again." Ruby started to cry.

"Honey, don't worry. I'm still here, and I'm never going to leave. I'll find a way back home. Tell you sister Yang I said hi." Summer smiled.

"I love you, Mom." Ruby said as she slowly faded.

"I love you too, sweetie."

 **WEISS'S MEDICAL ROOM**

"RUBY! COME ON GET UP!" Yang shouted. To Yang and the others, Ruby had been out for hours now.

Suddenly Ruby shot up and gasped for air. Sadly, Ruby also headbutted Yang.

"OW! THAT HURT!" Ruby quickly rubbed her head. Ruby then felt her whole body being crushed in a bear hug.

"Oh thank dust you're okay!" Yang held Ruby close. Ruby hugged back. The two sisters started to tear up.

"Mom said hi." Ruby said.

Yang quickly pulled away.

"What? You spoke to mom? Doesn't that mean you died for a bit?!" Yang said panicking.

"No, mom… mom's alive." Ruby said this unsure how Yang would react.

"But how is that possible?" Yang asked calmly.

"I don't really know. Mom didn't know either, but she is alive." Ruby laughed nervously, it sounded crazy, but it was true.

Then out of the corner of Ruby's eye, a slight shade of white sat there in the bed. Ruby quickly turned her head and her eye's widened.

"WEISS!" Ruby quickly ran to her and tried to hug her. But Weiss put her hands in front of her, stopping Ruby.

Ruby felt devastated. Now she didn't know what to say.

"Weiss…"

"You don't need to say anything, you dolt. I heard everything," Weiss interrupted.

"But… I don't know how to feel yet, Ruby. I don't even know if I roll that way. I just… I don't know." Weiss looked down.

Ruby also looked down in disappointment.

"Oh…" a small tear rolled down Ruby's cheek.

Weiss looked up at Ruby, and gently wiped away Ruby's tears.

"I said I don't know how I feel, Ruby. I'm not saying I don't feel the same way. Just… give me some time to think, and you never know maybe… maybe I might surprise you."

Ruby sniffled but smiled, as long as Weiss was safe, that was enough for her.

"I'm sorry." Ruby quickly said. Weiss smiled.

"It's fine, Ruby. Stop apologizing for every single little thing."

"So does this mean… I have a chance?" Ruby asked.

"I told you, Ruby. I don't know. You may be sure about your feelings. But what about me? I have no clue what I want."

Ruby smiled.

"Okay, Weiss. I understand."

Weiss smiled herself.

"Thank you, Ruby."

Even though it wasn't the fairytale ending that Ruby wanted, Everyone was happy, They just wished it could last longer.

Yang stopped laughing a bit.

"So. Mom's alive huh?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." Ruby looked down a bit.

"I bet she talked to you about using White Rose, huh?" Yang relaxed in a chair

"Yup."

"Wait? What's White Rose?" Weiss asked.

"I believe I can answer that." Yang stood and walked to Ruby.

"White Rose was the last gift Summer gave Ruby before she passed." Yang explained.

"Show her." Yang nudged Ruby a bit.

Ruby nodded, She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing down. Ruby concentrated and slowly her aura flared red, but slowly turned white. White rose petals filled the air. The outside of Ruby's hood and cape turned white. So instead of Ruby's signature red color, everything red on her turned it slowly started to fade back to red. Ruby smiled politely.

"Cool, huh?"

Weiss sat there astonished.

"Amazing..." Weiss was baffled

Yang stepped in front of Ruby.

"You see, instead of Ruby's speed, Her Semblance turns into healing, unfortunately Her aura level can't take it, So if Ruby uses it, It would have affected her physically. She could have died. But I guess, for you Weiss, Ruby was glad to take the risk. Aura is a manifestation of the soul…"

"Yang, I know what Aura is." Weiss explained

"Hey! Let me explain okay! I finally get to say something smart."

"Okay, okay. Please, continue."

"Okay. Now, I guess soul could also mean, love? Right? So Ruby loves you so much that her soul enchanced itself and it was able to produce enough aura to use White Rose without… killing her." Yang finished and looked to Ruby. So did Weiss.

"Ruby… You risked your life, for me?" Weiss teared up.

Ruby sniffled, "Of course. I know you would have done the same for me." Ruby had this warm smile on her face.

This warm smile Ruby had was unexplainable, it was a smile that could make the coldest of hearts melt, in this case, Weiss's heart. This certain warm smile, told Weiss that this person right in front of her, Might be the one to keep her safe, keep her from all the hardships. With this amazing yet simple smile, Weiss was a bit more confused, Is Ruby was the one? Or is this just a phase? Weiss didn't know, and if she was honest with herself, she was scared to find the true answer.

"Ruby…" just the thought of someone risking their own life to save hers, made Weiss start to cry.

"Oh come on, Weiss, don't make this a big deal. It was nothing."

"Of course it was something, you idiot!" Weiss yelled. "You were willing to give up everything, for me. Why would you do that Ruby?"

Ruby was speechless.

"I did it because... Well, I told you already. I love you Weiss."

Weiss smiled. "Aren't you forgetting something though?"

"I know, I know. I can wait. I'll wait forever if i have too, Weiss." Ruby answered.

Weiss leaned in close. Ruby did so too thinking it was a kiss. Ruby nervously closed her eyes and prepared for it. But Weiss had other plans. Weiss raised her arm and flicked Ruby on the forehead.

"OW! What was that for?!" Ruby opened her eyes and stared astonished at Weiss.

"That was for risking your life you, dolt!" Weiss said.

Ruby stood confused.

Weiss smiled. She leaned in and place her lips on Ruby's cheek.

"And that… was for risking your life… for me. You, dolt."

Ruby blushed furiously, and in her excitement, her aura flared and she sped out of the hospital and back.

Weiss laughed.

"Well no need for the dramatic flare Ruby."

"Oh please. When have you ever not known me to be overdramatic?" Ruby laugh.

Ruby smiled and held Weiss's hand.

"Weiss Schnee?"

"Yes, Ruby?" Weiss said watching Ruby's moment.

"I'll be waiting."

"you said that already you, idiot." Weiss nodded.

"I know." Ruby smiled.

The group behind them 'awed', even Cinder.

End Of Chapter 9

Next chapter

Chapter 10: A White Rose In The Darkest Of Nights Part 2


	10. A White Rose In The Darkest of Nights 2

Distant Memories By: Gabriel Camero (A.K.A. Alysian)

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ON THIS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I DO NOT OWN** _ **RWBY**_ **,** _ **RWBY**_ **BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH AND THE CREATOR MONTY OUM.**

 **HOWEVER THE MAIN STORYLINE OF THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME. BUT I DO APOLOGIZE IF SOME OF THE STORY SEEMS LIKE OTHERS, AND IF IT DOES JUST POST IN THE COMMENTS OR EMAIL ME THE NAME OF THE AUTHOR AND THE STORY. SO HERE IT IS, ENJOY.**

 **Well, I don't know if i should** continue **this story... I'm just saying, but if you have a different opinion, i will be taking that into** consideration **...** I've **worked hard on this story, but I feel like its not getting to where I'd like it to be. It's so fun to write too, i just wish I had some more... umph to it ya know? SO please, tell me what you guys and gals think. I'll still be writing this, but I wont post anymore if it comes down to it...**

Another thing, this is a dark chapter... this chapter is one of the reason why I rated it M.

 _ **Distant Memories:**_ Chapter 10: A White Rose In The Darkest of Nights part 2

 **TWO WEEKS LATER: TEAM RWBY'S DORM**

After a good amount of time, everyone was settled in. Velvet went back to doing whatever Velvet does and Cinder… Well Cinder does what Cinder wants.

"Hey, Blake?" Yang sat next to Blake on her bed. Yang played with her hair. As for Blake, she had her reading glasses on and was engrossed in one of her books. Both of the girls cuddled together.

"Yes, Yang. What is it?" Blake purred. Yang stopped playing with her hair.

"What do you think Ruby and Weiss are doing?" Yang asked. Blake sat up and looked to Yang.

"Oh, leave them alone. What ever they're doing, I'm sure they're fine." Blake ordered.

Yang had been keeping a close eye on Weiss, making sure she didn't hurt or try anything with Ruby. Yang was always overprotective, but now she was strict.

"I just don't want Weiss to hurt Ruby, and what if she says no to Ruby or something?" Yang complained. Blake gave Yang the 'really' look.

"Really, Yang? We all know Weiss loves Ruby back. I know it, and you know it. Weiss just isn't the type of person to confess those type of feelings. You know what she's like. She rarely ever opens up about her feelings. Especially if it's something like admitting she's in love with a girl, and especially a girl named, Ruby."

"I know… but"

"Stop! You are one of the most important people in Ruby's life. I'm positive Weiss will take that into consideration before acting." Blake gave Yang a comforting look.

"And besides, Ruby is way too young and innocent to hurt. Weiss knows that. She doesn't want to hurt Ruby. I'm sure Weiss wants to return those feelings, she just needs time to admit ?" Blake joked, lightening the mood a bit.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm being too protective over Ruby."

"Hey, everything will be fine, and... I think it's kinda... sexy that you're overprotective.' Blake blushed as she said this.

"Oh really?" Yang said in a seductive way. She was now in a much better mood.

Suddenly they heard giggling outside to door.

"Well, speaking of the Grimm, here the two come."

Ruby and Weiss walked in laughing hard.

"I can't believe you ate all the cookies, you dolt." Weiss's words were caring. It used to be, whenever Weiss called Ruby a dolt or a dunce, it was out of annoyance, but when she said it now, it was different, a good different.

"They just sat there! I couldn't, 'not' eat them!" Ruby laughed and looked to Yang and Blake.

"Hey, sis. Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing much. Just relaxing," Yang stopped and thought about the event that had happened two weeks earlier. "The last two weeks have been... well, a doozie."

Weiss's happy look faded and was replaced with tears. Weiss fell to her knees, sobbing. Ruby gasped at the sight.

"Weiss?! W...What's wrong?" Ruby panicked.

Weiss looked up at Ruby, tears of fear ran down Weiss's cheeks.

"He's back, Ruby. Please don't let him hurt me again. Please." Weiss's voice scratched against her throat. This time, it was Weiss who was having a mental breakdown.

Ruby knelt to the floor and hugged Weiss as tight as she could.

"Shhh. It's okay Weiss. I won't let anyone, hurt you." Ruby was caring yet, mature about the situation, which was a rare sight to see. Ruby's mature side rarely showed at all. Ruby pulled away.

"Who's back, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

When Weiss finally looked at Ruby, Ruby didn't see the over confident face she knows and loves, Ruby only saw a scared, poor helpless soul. Weiss finally spoke.

"Alex Knight-walker."

The name shook the four girls to their very core.

"Alex?" they said in unison.

 **ABANDONED FACTORY**

"Why the hell did you let her go...AGAIN!?" a black cloud of mist in the shape of a man yelled. The mist voice was dark and demonic as it echoed through the factory. The knight stood there, facing away from the mysterious mist.

"I wanted to give her a fighting chance." the knight looked back at the mist. "Besides, we can always kill the Schnee girl later."

"We don't have 'later'. I expected better results from you, Alex."

Alex turned to the mist.

"Well too bad. What's done, is done."

The mist stopped pacing.

"You need to focus on the task at hand."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"I know. I know. Don't worry. I'll kill all of them. Just give it time. I'd like to see them on their knees, as they beg for mercy." Alex had an evil smirk as he said this.

"It better. Remember what happened last time you failed me, Alex." the dark mist growled. Then the mist flowed into Alex's mouth.

"Yes sir." Alex said as he put a black coat on, walked out of the factory, and headed for Vale's city streets.

 **30 Minutes later: VALE'S MAIN CITY STREETS(PLAZA)**

Alex finally arrived at the plaza. He looked around, scanning the area around him. The streets were busy, filled with people. Cars and bikes honked back and forth. Alex felt a slow yet noticeable breeze in the air. Alex smiled.

"Perfect."

Alex walked over to the middle of the plaza and took off the coat, revealing his knight armor and his gauntlets. Alex pressed a button on the neck of the armor and his helmet started to mechanically manifest from his neck, working its way up to cover the rest his head. It made the last latach, and streams of air came from the neck, letting the air pressure inside match the outside.

The people around him thought he was just another Hunter from Beacon. Alex let his claws extend from the gauntlets. With a wave of his hand, a Death Stalker appeared. The scorpion like Grimm snapped its claws awaiting command as civilians ran for their lives. Civilians fell and toppled over one another trying to escape.

Alex's black and red aura flared, and with a stomp of his foot, massive amounts of energy dispersed from his body, creating circular waves of energy that obliterated anything in its path.

Wave after wave, holographics light and signs turned off, walls on buildings shattered like rocks to a piece of glass, many people were disintegrated, and the cold concrete ground shuddered beneath.

The Death Stalker was lashing back and forth ready to strike at any moment. With a snap of Alex's finger, the Death stalker unleashed hell on all that it touched. One by one, lifeless bodies dropped to the floor.

Suddenly sirens could be heared; bright lights beamed on Alex from almost every corner of Vale. Alex looked around. He was surrounded by Vale police officers, S.W.A.T. teams, and a few Hunters and Huntresses.

Alex waved his hand and the Death Stalker disappeared in a puff of smoke. All the chaos stopped, but only for a moment.

"Freeze! Hands in the air!" a single Hunter spoke from the crowd.

Alex looked over, through Alex helmet's eye holes, the Hunter could see glowing dark red eyes, as if it was some sort of flame. Alex snapped his fingers and a glyph formed beneath him, making him disappear into the night.

"Where the fuck did that thing go?! Find him N…" the Hunter stopped as he was being lifted by three large glowing red claws, impaled through his chest. The Hunter tried to gasp for air, but to no avail. The massive claws slid out from the lifeless body as it fell to the floor.

The group around Alex had their guns pointed and ready to fire. Once again Alex stomped his foot and the same devastating energy waved around him, multiple bodies turned to dust at the touch of the wave. The others were just pushed backwards to the ground. Some police cars and SWAT vehicles flew back as well. Almost obliterating anything in it's path, this was the power that Alex held.

The remaining defenders got up and started to attack Alex directly, which would turn out to be a fatal choice.

Alex's claws glowed as he lunged forward. Alex's claws clashed against swords, clubs, and even guns, pushing all the soldiers back. Every thrust of Alex's fist would send a huge blast of plasma and dust energy forward. Alex cocked his arm back, sending empty rounds flying through the air. Alex slammed his arms against his leg, and the claws reloaded as the dust rounds that wrapped around his leg armor was absorbed into the gauntlets. Alex lifted his arms back up and with a twist of his arms, made the sound of many clicks as a high caliber revolver would, then stopped. Alex's Grimm Shade was reloaded.

Alex then stood in a fighting stance. He shot one of his rounds forward and one of the claws extended, but not normally. No, the claw was launched forward held by a chain. The claw impaled the last man standing through the back. Alex smiled as the man tried to run. Alex then pulled the chain back sending the soldier flying back towards him. In mid air the claw slipped out of the flying body, the claw and chain quickly lashed back and retracted into Alex's gauntlets.

As the body flew forward, Alex brought his arm and claws out and swiped forwards, cutting the body in mid air into three... separate… parts. The body, now in pieces, fell to the floor behind Alex. Alex stomped his foot one last time, but this time an even bigger wave of energy lashed out ten times more devastating than the last. Blood, bodies, broken glass, ash, and rubble was all that was left of Vale Central Plaza. The energy exploded, then imploded back into Alex's body absorbing the horrifying energy.

Alex walked over and picked up his coat and put in on.

"This is only the beginning, Team Rwby." he said as he disappeared into a could a black smoke.

 **An Hour Later: OZPIN'S OFFICE**

"What?!" Ozpin shouted through the intercom on his scroll.

"All of Central Vale Plaza… Is gone, sir." a person on the scroll said in disbelief.

Ozpin rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What I'm I going to do?" Ozpin said to himself. He picked up the scroll once again.

"Call me when you have more details Sergeant. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." with that the man on the phone hung up.

Ozpin sat on his chair and thought.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in there. HEY!" an argument with a man and Ozpin's front desk girl suddenly broke out behind the door. Ozpin's thoughts were disrupted when his doors slammed open.

"WHERE"S OUR DAUGHTER!? WHERE IS WEISS?! OZPIN!" Daniel and Mya rushed into the headmaster's room.

"Daniel, Mya. Pleasure to see you again."

"Where is our little girl Ozpin?!" Mya said strictly.

"Please, come with me." Ozpin was calm and collected on the outside, he had to be. He couldn't break now.

When the three adults arrived at Team RWBY's dorm,

"Now Daniel, Mya, Weiss might still be… adjusting, so please, Try not to smother her too much."

Daniel grabbed the door handle and twisted.

"Oh please, Ozpin. Don't tell me how to treat my dau…" when Daniel opened the door, his eyes widening.

"I told you." Ozpin smirked as he took a sip of his coffee.

 **Present Time: ABANDONED FACTORY**

"I'm positive they got the memo." Alex said.

Alex's mouth opened and the black mist came, and formed in front of him. Alex coughed when it finished.

"You need to stop doing that so suddenly." Alex coughed.

"I do what I please. Now, are you sure this will get their attention?" the mist spoke.

"Of course. Knowing Ruby, she can't help but want to help in situations like this. Hell, if anything, they won't be able to resist." Alex said confidently.

"Don't be so cocky! Remember what happened last time?" the mist shouted.

Alex looked away from the mist, the memories came flooding back.

 **1 Years ago: ABANDONED FACTORY**

"Why did you let the Schnee girl live? You had a chance to kill her!" the mist spoke in Alex's head.

"I'm not going to kill her! You don't own me!" Alex growled.

"Oh, but I do own you, Alex." Alex could hear the mist laugh in his head.

"AHHH!" Alex suddenly fell to the floor, cringing in pain, and the mist laughed even harder.

"Oh, Alex, foolish mortal. You do as I ask, when I ask, and how I ask of it. Simple as that."

The pain stopped and Alex got up. He opened his mouth and the mist left him.

"But if you so wish, I will give you a week of freedom. You will still have the powers of a grimm, but the freedom you ever so yearn for. Seven days. That's all."

"Where the hell are you going?" Alex asked.

"I have matters to… attend to. But they are none of your concern. Now, are you going to take my generosity? Or do I have to…"

"No! I'll take it." Alex said quickly, not wanting to hear the other option.

"Good." the mist slowly dissipated, leaving Alex only with his thoughts, his real own thoughts.

For the first time in forever, he was free. But only for a week. He had to make them count, and he knew exactly how. He took off his armor and put on a regular black shirt, jeans, and a black hooded jacket. Alex walked out of the old building and headed for Vale.

It was a cool summer day in Vale. The sun shined a bright light across town, a cool breeze swept through the trees, animals ran about, kids played in the parks, and the children's parents happily watched them…

"Parents…" Alex whispered to himself. Alex never knew his mother, and his father had abandoned him when he found out that Alex was the Grimm born, a single person that fights for the grimm and serves as a slave for the darkness.

"No. I can't think about that now. A week, all to myself. That's what I need to focus on." Alex shook the thoughts from his head.

Alex walked through the busy Vale streets, everyone around seemed so happy. And so was Alex.

 _Looking all about the town looking for a single place, a place I remember well, the only place that made me feel at ho..._

"OOF!" Alex fell to the ground, interrupting his thoughts.

Due to Alex's grimm nature, he lashed out.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE…" Alex stopped as he looked to see a blonde hair and lilac eyes staring back.

"ALEX!" the blonde girl jumped onto Alex, tackling him to the floor.

"Yang!" Alex suddenly felt like he was being crushed by a hug.

"Please s..stop… can't… breath." Alex gasped for air.

"Oh sorry." Yang let Alex go and helped him up.

Yang then hugged Alex in a regular way.

"Oh we missed you so much! Where the hell have you been?!" Yang pulled Alex away, but kept him at an arm's length.

"I've…" Alex thought for a moment to come up with an excuse. "I've just been hard at work, that's all." he laughed nervously.

"You're lying to me. But I'm sure you have your reasons." Yang frowned

"Yang, I'm not…"

"Stop. Don't worry. I won't ask if you don't want to talk about it." Yang smiled.

"Thank you...big sis."

The two arrived at a small brown house. They walked up the steps and Yang knocked on the door. Alex was about to speak, but Yang stopped him giving him the 'Shush" finger.

"WHO IS IT?!" a small voice came from inside.

"RUBY! IT'S ME, YANG!"

"YANG!?" there was rustling of pots and pans.

"Ruby! I got a surprise for you!"

"OH, YOU DO!?" the loud shuffling got louder, then a bang. Then the door opened.

A small girl in a red cloak covered in flour, stood in the doorway.

"What's my surprise!? What is it? What is it? What is it?!"

Yang looked behind her and smiled. Alex stepped out from behind Yang.

"Hi, Ruby."

"ALEX!" Ruby then jumped into Alex's arms hugging him tight.

"Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Ruby." Alex hugged back.

"Is that who I think it is?" a tall man with blond hair walked down the stairs.

"Oh hey, dad! Look it's Alex!" Ruby said with excitement.

"Yes, I see that, Ruby." the man said happily.

"Hello, Alex."

"Hello, Mr. Xiao Long."

"Alex, I told you. call me Tai." the man brought Alex into a hug then let go.

"So, how are you?" Yang asked, as she walked over and sat on the couch. Ruby and Tai did the same.

"Yeah. Where have you been? You've been gone for so long." Ruby said.

"I've been good. As to where I've been… I can't tell you guys." Alex smiled.

"Aww, come on. You do this every time you come back." Ruby frowned.

"Ruby, we've been friends ever since we were kids. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do. But I just want to know where you go every time you leave."

"Oh calm down, Ruby. I'm sure Alex has his reasons." Tai said crossing his legs to get more comfortable.

"Fine." Ruby huffed.

"Hey? Where's Summer? Is she is on a mission?" Alex said happily. But as he said this, the atmosphere in the room went dark, it got quiet, and everyone had a sad look growing on their faces, especially Ruby's.

After a moment of silence, Yang was the first to speak.

"She's...Summers...mom died, Alex." Yang looked down and a tear formed in her eyes. Ruby fell into Yang's arms sobbing.

Alex understood, and felt horrible for bringing it up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know, when?"

"About three year ago." Tai said.

"I've been gone that long? Damn it… I didn't even get to thank her…" Alex felt the burning feeling of regret.

"I'm sure she knew, Alex. Summer was always caring. She was more than happy to take you in." Tai said.

Tai walked over to Ruby and Yang.

"My dear girls, I have to go on a business trip with Uncle Qrow. How bout you take Alex and go to that new bakery and get some cookies. Okay?"

Ruby sniffled and looked up with puffy eyes.

"O...okay."

Tai walked out and left. His bike engine could be heard starting then faded as he drove away.

"I'm so sorry I brought it up." Alex said.

"It's okay. You didn't know. A lot has happened since you left four years ago," Yang said, she then changed the subject quickly for Ruby's sake.

"Have you found your dad yet?" Yang asked.

"No, I was too busy with Gri…Getting other stuff done." Alex almost gave up his secret.

"Ookay. That was weird. Anyways, let's go get some cookies. Come on Ruby." Yang stood up and walked to the door.

The little thirteen year old happily wiped away her tears. Ruby happily skipped over and held Yang's hand.

"Okay."

Yang opened the door and walked out with Ruby. Alex followed, closing and locking the door.

Alex looked over to Ruby, her large hooded cloak hung off her neck and dragged against the floor.

"Isn't that a bit too big for ya Rubes?" Alex said with a smile.

Yang looked over to Ruby,

"Mom gave that to Ruby before she…" Yang stopped walking and looked over to Ruby.

Ruby had her headphones in and couldn't hear a thing.

"Before she passed. It took a big toll on Ruby. Alex… what happened to you? Where did you go?" Yang asked.

"I told you Yang. I can't tell you. But I can say I've been busy." Alex said.

Yang scoffed and kept walking. When they got to the bakery, Ruby rushed to the window, drooling at all the treats and scones.

"C..c...cookies…." Ruby's drool dripped from her mouth.

Yang walked over and picked Ruby up by the hood. Ruby dangled as she was lifted off the ground.

"Aww… But the cookies…" Ruby dangled in defeat.

"Oh, come on, Rubes. You can't just go drooling on windows." Yang said setting down Ruby.

"Hmph. Fine."

"It's a nice day outside. Why don't we eat out here?" Alex said.

"Good Idea!" Ruby said excitedly.

They all sat down at a table and waited for someone to serve them. After an hour, Ruby was stuffing her face with brownies, cookies and anything else sweet she could get her hands on.

"Oo Oood!" Ruby squealed with her mouth full.

"Ruby! Your mouth!" Yang scowled.

Ruby coughed and swallowed. "Oh, right, sorry! I said it was 'So good'!"

Alex smiled and watched the two girls. He looked over to see the timer.

"One week." Alex whispered.

Yang looked up from Ruby to Alex.

"What was that Alex?" Yang asked in a caring way as she tilted her head a bit.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking out loud." Alex laughed nervously.

"Ou inked oh uchn!" Ruby said with her mouth full, again.

"Ruby. Your mouth." Yang glared at Ruby.

Ruby swallowed once again, then spoke. "I said, You think too much, Alex."

"I know, Ruby. I know." Alex smiled. He looked to Ruby and Yang. He was so happy. So happy in fact, he could almost forget about Grimm. Almost.

 **End Of Chapter 10**


End file.
